Hermione's Azkaban Sentance
by Evil Computer
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the golden trio has never been held criminally responsible for the crimes they committed throughout the series? In this story, we follow Hermione after the ministry takes action! Warning Smut/Lemon
1. The Arrest and Strip Search

All rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and no profit has been made in my writing this tale…. But warning lemon ahead

They got me, they have my wand, game over.

"Hermione Granger you are under arrest" said the aurror putting the magical handcuffs on my wrists.

What happened? You ask. Well the government changed, Lucius Malfoy was released, as after the war the evidence was lost to convict him. He immediately blamed a corrupt government and promised to convict all for any crimes they have committed. When I realized he was going to try and convict Ron, Harry and I for the crimes we committed during the war, I wrote Lucius a letter. To save face I admitted to all of the crimes and said that Ron and Harry where under my impervious curse when they committed crimes during the war.

I was thrown into a little wet cell. I heard the screams of the other inmates saying "ya, the mudblood is getting what she deserves". Twenty minutes later a guard took me out of my cell and dragged me into a little room.

I headed the snap of a glove "well it is time for your strip search" said no other than by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I I... I thought that... you where d...d...dead" I stuttered.

"No, that was an illusion as the dark lord wanted me elsewhere, and arrive there in secret" she laughed. "Now let's get on with this"

She handed me a plastic sign with my name and inmate number on it. I looked at the camera, this is it, I thought, this is going to be my infamous mugshot. The camera clicked and I could almost hear the title of the lead story on the daily profit tomorrow "Hermione Granger, hero? No a corrupt criminal!" My stomach turned, I am going to be the most hated witch alive.

"Come here, mudblood" shrieked Bellatrix. She patted my clothes for any weapons and asked "do you have any weapons or drugs on you?"

"No" I admitted

"Well, then, not trying to be popular with the prison crowd then?" She laughed then ordered "Now raise your right foot"

I did what she asked she took off my shoe and sock and looked for drugs. When nothing was found she asked for my left shoe and sock. My heart started to beat faster, soon I was going to have to strip in front of one of the evilest witches alive.

"Oh" she noticed "our little mudblood is nervous about getting naked. Well then let's invite our favourite married couple in to watch" she swung the door open with her wand letting Draco and Ginny in.

Draco pulled out his wand and created two comfortable looking chairs. "Surprised we are a couple Granger" he stated "well Ginny here loves my good looks and you should see the size of her tits! They are pure breed which means they are bigger than yours as everyone will soon find out!" He then gave a deep passionate kiss to Ginny.

"Good to know everyone knows each other" laughed Bellatrix "let's get on with it! Granger take one piece of clothing off at a time, and try and make it look nice for our little audience here" she suggested.

First to go was my robe, which was not too bad as I was not revealing anything too private. Bellatrix patted it down, checked the pockets and found nothing. She then asked for another piece of clothing. I gulped, then hesentily took off my t-shirt revealing my bra. To my surprise neither Ginny nor Draco said anything. After Bellatrix patted my shirt down she then asked for another piece of clothing. I took off my pants as I was not ready to prove Malfoy's boob theory.

After Bellatrix finished inspecting my pants she said sarcastically "Here comes the fun part, now remove another piece of clothing"

As I didn't want to look like the slutty Gryffindor who goes straight to dropping my panties so I chose to remove my bra. Immediately I hide my nipples with my hands hoping Draco had forgotten his boob theory.

To my disappointment Bellatrix removed my hands away from my boobs and then asked "Draco don't you have a little theory to test?"

"Oh, right" he replied "Ginny take off your shirt and bra please"

"Yes hunny" she replied as she removed her clothes then started walking towards me.

Anyone who sees their friend's boobs for the first time gets a little shocked. I looked at Ginny's boobs, they were pretty big.

Ginny slapped my ass and said "Hey bitch, it turns out that the sexy little Gryffindor who dated Victor Krum didn't turn out that well"

"I thought we were friends" I replied

Ginny replied by saying "Well I don't make friends with criminals"

Draco then grabbed roughly my left boob and pressed it against Ginny's right. Our boobs where similar in size but Ginny's where a tad bigger as she didn't lose some boob sizes while starving and running away from the law. "Ha!" Draco laughed "Pure witches always have bigger tits than mudbloods! Now Bellatrix you may continue."

"Alright then, Granger, remove your last piece of clothing!" she demanded

Knowing that there was no use in struggling I took off my panties and stood completely naked in front of Bellatrix, Ginny and Draco.

"Now Granger, I need you to bend over this table so I can inspect your asshole and your kunt for any drugs" demanded Bellatrix

"Good thing you're wearing gloves, eh Bellatrix, I wouldn't want any of that dirt on my hands!" said Draco

I stood there, frozen, I did not want another witch's hand up my private area. I definitely didn't want this to happen in front of people that I know. Bellatrix lost her patients and forced me to bow down on the table. Immediately she shoved her finger into my ass.

Admitting that Ron and I never went so far and that I am still a virgin this hurt. When Bellatrix could hear my pain she slapped me three times on the ass and said "If you don't like this, you should have thought twice before breaking the law mudblood!"

After she was done inspecting my asshole she turned me around and shoved two fingers into my pussy. At first it felt wrong but then it started to feel nice. I started to wonder what a dick would feel like. I then realized that no guy will ever want to date me when the papers tomorrow reveal me as the witch who put an impervious curse on the great Harry Potter.

When Bellatrix was finished her inspection she put the handcuffs back on.

"Wait! I am still naked" I noted "Don't Azkaban prisoners get some sort of clothing?"

"Yes" replied Bellatrix "But I have decided that you might be hiding a joint somewhere. That means that you will stay in this cell, naked, for six hours just to make sure. Draco, you and your wife can stay but I must go do some more strip searches."

"Alright" replied Draco "To be truly honest I don't think that this mudblood will last a day in Azkaban!"

I started to cry, not just because I was naked but also because I knew that the long years that I have left will be spent behind bars. My tears where replied with Draco's and Ginny's cruel laughs.


	2. Court

Once again Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and no money was made or ever will be made in the writing of this story.

My court date was rushed ahead by public demand. There was no trouble for the crown to forward the process as they had more than enough evidence thanks to my letter to Lucius Malfoy admitting all of my crimes.

We all rose when the judge arrived. He sat down and said "you may now be seated". He grabbed a piece of paper and read "Hermione Jean Granger, you have brought into the British high wizarding court on the charges of: numerous uses of the impervious curse, the use of the crusios curse, breaking into a private Gringotts bank account, theft under five thousand gallons, running from the law, first degree assault and numerous accounts of theft of another's witch and or wizard's wand. How do you plea?"

As my lawyer previously advised me I pleaded "Not Guilty"

"Alright" replied the judge "Does the crown have any witnesses they would like to bring up to the stand?"

"Yes your honour" replied the crown lawyer "I would like permission to bring up Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy up the stand followed by the accused herself"

"Permission granted" said the judge "Ladies first, so Bellatrix Lestrange may you please come to the stand?"

Bellatrix rose from her seat and walked over to sit in the stand. The crown lawyer asked "Bellatrix Lestrange is it true that the accused broke into your Gringotts bank account by using a crusios curse and numerous impervious curses on a goblin?"

"Yes that is true" replied Bellatrix

"Is it then true that she stole a golden cup and a sword with a combined value of over three thousand gallons?" Asked the crown lawyer

"Yes that is true, plus she destroyed, in my opinion, these priceless historic items." replied Bellatrix

"Alright, that will be all" said the crown lawyer

"The defense may now cross-examine the witness" stated the judge

My lawyer, Sarah Tibels, stood up and asked "How do you know that my client did what you accused her of doing?"

"Well Ms. Tibels I believe?" asked Bellatrix

"Yes" replied Sarah

"Alright" continued Bellatrix "As you may know I am a very powerful witch. So when I heard that my Gringotts account had been broken into I had to do an investigation done by myself. This was the only investigation done as the ministry had fallen to he who must not be named. I found that Granger here had Harry, who supposedly was under her impervious curse, to cast a crusios curse and impervious curses on a goblin so that they would be let into my vault. Granger then stole the items."

"Did my client, when she did what you accuse her of doing, seem out of a sober mind?" asked Sarah

"No" replied Bellatrix

"That will be all then" said Sarah

"Alright, Draco Malfoy may now take the stand" said the judge

When Draco took to the stand the crown lawyer asked him "Did the accused ever assault you?"

"Yes" replied Draco "Granger has punched me before"

"Did you do anything to provoke her actions?" asked the crown lawyer

"No" replied Draco "she did it to steal my wand. Before the assault Granger had broken her wand. When she had Harry take my wand, she used it to steal the rest of my family's wands as she thought we worked for you know who, which has been proven untrue by a court of law."

"The crown has no more questions to ask Draco Malfoy" stated the crown lawyer

"The defense may now cross examine the witness" declared the judge

Sarah stood up and asked "Are you sure that it was the accused who did what you accused her of doing?"

"Yes" replied Draco "I saw her face"

"Did she seem sober during these actions?" asked Sarah

"Yes" replied Draco

"Then the defense has no more questions" Sarah decided

"Alright, it is time for the accused to take the stand"

I got up, my heart was really racing. I knew that I was going to lose, the evidence is stacked up against me. I took to the stand, took a deep breath and prepared for the crown's questions.

"Hermione Granger" said the crown lawyer "I have a letter here sent to Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy. Did you write this letter?"

"Yes" I replied

"Is this your signature on the bottom of this letter?" the crown lawyer asked

"Yes" I replied

"In this letter you admit to all of the crimes you are accused of doing. Is the content of this letter completely true?"

"Yes" I lied

"Then crown is now finished presenting the evidence against the accused" said the crown lawyer

Sarah stood up and asked me "Why did you commit these crimes?"

"For the greater good" I replied "During the war the ministry had been beaten and we seemed to be the only resistance to Voldemort. To win the war as quick as possible, to save as many lives as possible, I forced Harry and Ron to commit crimes in hopes to find horcruxes quickly"

"So as you can see my client, who admits to her actions, she did it for the greater good. What she did may have even reduced the duration of the war. For these reasons the court must forgive her actions in thanks for the lives she saved" said Sarah "That is all your honour"

"Okay" said the judge "we will now take a ten minute break while I decide the verdict and a potential sentence."

The next ten minutes where the slowest in my life. One person was going to decide my guilt, one person will decide where and how my life will play out. Sarah rubbed my arm and tried to convince me everything is okay. I wanted to believe her but for a strange reason my thoughts where anything but positive.

The judge returned and declared his verdict "I have found Hermione Jean Granger guilty on all charges" the audience gasped but he continued "The use of an unforgivable curse is worthy of a life sentence. Using multiple unforgivable curses on multiple occasions is worthy of a dementor's kiss. I do realize that you used the unforgivable curses for the greater good, but I am not going to make a precedent where using an unforgivable curse is forgivable. I therefore sentence you to life in Azkaban unless this verdict is over ruled by another judge or the Minister of Magic. As for the assault and theft, all of your money will be taken out of your Gringotts account and will be evenly split between Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange"

"Objection your honour" said Sarah "I need to be paid for my services!"

"As you are a low budget lawyer and Ms. Granger is a smart though a morally corrupt witch, I give you twenty-four hours of her service to do whatever you want." replied the judge

The handcuffs were snapped back onto my wrists and I was lead to the jail cell where I know most of my life will play out.


	3. The Deal

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and no profit was earned while or after writing this story. Warning lemon ahead...

My lawyer, Sarah Tibel, came into my cell and asked "Are you okay? Is it okay if we start by doing a couple hours of the service you owe me right away?" as she took off robe.

I decided that working possibly even reading something would help get my mind off the subject that Azkaban is my new perminate residence. "Sure, what is it that you like me to do?" I asked

"My girlfriend Luna..." she started

"Lovegood?" I interrupted

"Yes" she replied "Well the thing is she is not giving me enough sex. She is always worried about getting some sort of Magical disease when she is naked. Anyways, my point is, hot girls in handcuffs really arouses me..."

"So as payment for you successfully securing me a place in Azkaban for the rest of my life you want me to give you lesbian sex?" I asked

"My job was never to prove your innocence it was rather to make sure that justice was fairly given." she replied "That is why you were sentenced to life in Azkaban rather than to death. As for the sex, have you ever wondered what the effect of another woman's love is like? It is not like I am an ugly rag." She unbuttoned her shirt to show her bra. "Why don't you try it out?" She asked while removing her shirt. "Your friend Luna tried and she loved it! It will be our little experiment"

I thought about what she said. The love of another girl does peak my curiosity. After all what harm can come from a little experiment? Sarah did also have model body. She has big tits with a nice tight ass. She almost looked like the young celebrity muggle, Miranda Cosgrove. She had light innocent air to her, what could she do wrong? I asked "Why do you find an interest in me in that way? Don't you think I'm the little bitch who forced Harry Potter to break the law?"

"Well like I told you" she replied "I have a thing for really hot girls in jail, it is why I became a lawyer. Though people may have told you otherwise, Hermione, you are a really hot girl. As for the Harry Potter thing, my lawyer instincts tell me that you never used the impervious curse on Harry but rather said that you did to save face in the wizarding world. That is why you are a Gryffindor, you are brave enough to stand up for friends even if it is at great personal cost."

I could not believe it at first I thought that she was a crappie lawyer but I started to feel that she was the only one who understood me. I replied by stroking her brunette hair to the side so I could give her a deep passionate kiss. What is it like to kiss another girl? You may ask, well for me I realized that I was bi, it was one of the best feeling I ever had in my life. I pressed my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance, before long our kiss became French.

Sarah broke away from the kiss, to take off her pants. I replied by taking off my Azkaban jump suite leaving us both only in our underwear. Immediately we went back to French kissing each other. Sarah, while still kissing me, reached around me and unclasped my bra. In response I unclasped her bra, broke away from the kiss, leaving time for us to remove our bras. We went back to our French kiss letting our naked boobs squish together. Sarah broke away from the kiss and asked "Is little Gryffindor slut ready to see her lawyer naked?"

"Oh, Yes please" I said

"Talk to me dirty" she demanded "I don't want to feel like I am passing you a jar of cookies!"

"Oh fuck ya" I replied "This dirty little slut wants to see your naked ass"

She replied by taking off her panties. I decided to join the fun and take off my panties as well, leaving us both completely naked in my jail cell. Immediately we returned back to our long passionate French kiss. I built up the nerves to start messaging her boobs with my hands. To my surprise she broke away from the kiss and asked "How old are you Hermione?"

"Twenty-one" I replied "Why?"

She bent me over so my ass was in her direction and said "Twenty-one and already has a life conviction to Azkaban? I think that deserves twenty-one spanks don't you?" Then with no more warning she slapped me in the ass. I streaked in pain which was only responded with another slap on the ass. This continued nineteen more times leaving a big red hand mark on my naked ass. She then said "The naughty witch has now gotten what she deserves."

"Alright!" I said "Can we get back to fucking?"

"Fuck ya" she replied and looked at her watch "We have twenty minutes left before I have to go. Do you want to eat me out?"

"You mean lick your pussy?" I asked

"Fuck ya!" replied Sarah

She lay on my bed and indicated for me to come to her. I walked over and put my face in her pussy. I looked at her hairy kunt, was I ready for this? Is this the way to repay my lawyer whose girlfriend is one of my good friends? No, but in the heat of the moment I could not stop myself. When I licked her clit I could feel her hair tickle against my tongue. Sarah's moans only gave me reason to lick faster, more passionately. Sarah moaned really loudly and she let out nine squirts of cum on my face. Sarah got up and licked my face clean. She gave deep kiss sharing the taste of her cum.

"Mmm, I taste good" said Sarah "Now it is my turn to do the pleasure."

I lay down on the rock hard bed and opened my legs to give Sarah a nice view of my pussy. Without a word said, she got straight to licking. Her warm tongue made my senses tingle. I had to hold back from cumming immediately. After a few more licks I couldn't hold myself back, I cummed all over her face. Quickly I got up and licked my cum off her face and shared it in a passionate kiss.

After our kiss Sarah got up and started to put back her clothes and said "It is time for me to go."

"Wait!" I pleaded "Don't go! I don't know what to do in Azkaban!"

"My advice to you Hermione" she replied "Is stay close to people that you know, friends are good. Dementors have been banished from guarding these halls. While you are young use your looks for your advantage, but most importantly stay away from Neville."


	4. Inmates of Azkaban

Reminder that this story earned no profits, it is for fun and JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter.

I tried hard to get some sleep. What could happen in Azkaban haunted my dreams. Why would Sarah tell me to stay close to friends but stay away from Neville, and if it is Longbottom, he may be the only friend who is in here. But why would he be in this hell hole? He was a good kid at Hogwarts and helped us defeat Voldemort. Plus what about the other prisoners? I testified against some death eaters, now I am open bait for them to get their revenge. Plus, this whole men are the same prison as women seems like the perfect equation for me to get raped! These thoughts kept me tossing and turning throughout the night, I got maybe three hours of sleep.

At seven in the morning a little light came into my cell. My door open and a loud male's voice commanded "Prisoners from cell block twenty-two, get up and out of bed, be ready for inspection." my cell door swung open "Please come out of your cell with your hands on your head." I did as I was instructed to do. When I stood in the hall I saw two guards walking along the hall. One of the guards was waving his wand at each cell. Each cell turned one of two colours: red or green. If the cell was green the room was clean, if it was red, on the other hand, the cell was dirty. In the cases when the cell was dirty, the second guard, who was not doing any magic grabbed the inmate and threw him or her back into their cell. I got nervous when the guards came to my cell, what colour would it appear? The guard waved his wand and my cell turned red.

"Wait!" I pleaded "There must be some sort of mistake!"

This had no effect as the second guard grabbed me and threw me back into my cell closing the door behind him. My cell turned back into its normal gray colour and a magical voice, which contained itself to only my cell, said "Hermione Granger, your cell has been detected for sexual residue. Sex is not allowed among any inmates in Azkaban. For this reason you have lost your privilege to eat breakfast with the other inmates. You will eat here and if you keep good behaviour you will be let out for morning activities with the other inmates."

A plate containing my breakfast magically appeared in front of me. On it was a stale piece of bread, some dry cold oatmeal and a tea that was barely warmer than room temperature. I knew that the food wasn't punishment but rather just what every inmate in Azkaban gets. I ate my meal in its entirety as I knew the meal size did not increase if I was hungry. I went back to my bed, if I was not allowed out at least I could try and sleep a little longer.

Four hours later my cell door opened and a guard entered. "Hermione Granger" she said "Your cell has been deemed clean you may now head to the activity hall to participate in activities and socialize with other inmates."

I walked out of my cell and down the hall towards the activity hall. So many questions where rushing through my mind. Who will I meet? What will the reaction be like when I enter? Will I be safe? I entered the room, and I saw a mixture of Death Eaters and other witches and wizards who have broken the law.

"Hey!" screeched the high pitch voice of Rita Skeeter "The mudblood bitch is here!" Then her death eater friend, Alecto, dumped a bucket filled with pee on me. Immediately they were handcuffed and brought back to their respective cells, but I could hear the laughs of other death eaters. I looked around to see if I could find anyone who could comfort me. I saw lots of Death Eaters I knew from the war including: Goyle, Crabbe, Dolohov, Yaxley, Rowle, Scabior and Umbridge. Then my eyes focused on people who I actually knew: Cho, Fleur, Xenophilus Lovegood and of course Neville Longbottom. I chose to walk towards them while doing my best to tone out the cruel laughter of the death eaters. I walked past Scabior, who gave me a slap on the ass, until I finally reached Cho and Fleur.

"Oh god, Hermione" said Cho "It is so nice to see you again! I would give you a hug if it were not for the... well you know" indicating to the piss that covered me.

"I missed 'ou 'ery much" replied Fleur "But I must ask, why are 'ou 'ere?"

"Well" I replied "When Lucius became the Minister of Magic he claimed that the old system was corrupt and he was going to charge all for any crimes that they committed during the war. During the war Harry, Ron and I all broke the law to try and find horcruxes as fast as possible. I knew Lucius hated Harry because Harry knows that he was a death eater. To me it was clear that he was going to lay charges on us three. So to save Harry and Ron's image I wrote a letter. In this letter I admitted to all of the crimes I did during the war and claimed that Harry and Ron where under my impervious curse when they committed crimes during the war. So since I admitted to using unforgivable curses I was given a life sentence to Azkaban. Why are you two in here?"

"I'll start first" replied Cho "For most of my life I knew I was bisexual. I dated Harry and Cedric and I did actually care about them but I always knew that I liked girls. After the battle of Hogwarts I returned home to be with my family. There was this lesbian muggle named Jessie who lived down the street from me. We started to get really close. One day when my parents where gone I invited her over for a date. The date went really well and we started snogging on the couch. Unfortunately my dad came home early and caught us. He kicked Jessie out of our home forever and when she left the house he forced me to have sex with him. He raped me each night that week, trying to get the 'gayness' out of me. One night I had enough, I grabbed my wand and when my dad came into my room to rape me, I killed him. I tried to run but the aurrors had me in handcuffs within twenty minutes. For the murder of my father, I got a life sentence in Azkaban."

"I always 'oved Bill" explained Fleur "'Adly I figured out zat he waz 'aving an affair with zree other witches. One night I got really 'runk and I killed 'im. Since I became a 'itizen of England before ze murder I waz zentanced to life in Azkaban."

"Why is Xenophilus, Rita Skeeter and Neville here?" I asked

"Well Neville and Xenophilus are in here for the same reason, Luna" explained Cho "You see during the war the Death Eaters captured Luna and threatened her father about her life if he did not hand over information about the forces fighting Voldemort. As Luna was Xenophilus' only daughter he felt the pressure and gave documents to Voldemort. Still it is illegal to give advice or documents to illegal organizations, which landed Xenophilus ten years in Azkaban."

"As for Neville" continued Cho "He just had the wrong mindset. After the war he assumed three relationships where certain: You and Ron, Harry and Ginny and finally him and Luna. He noticed that Harry and Ginny's relationship was falling apart as Ginny was clearly interested in Draco. He seemed to, er, in vision your relationship with Ron falling apart. Most importantly though, is that Luna broke up with him. When he asked her why she was ending their long relationship she admitted to being a lesbian and cheating on him with a witch named Sarah Tables. He got angry and started beating Luna. Luckily Luna was able to call aurrors over who arrested him on assault charges. He was later sentenced to ten years in Azkaban. Sadly Xenophilus has forgiven Neville for what he did to his daughter and they are now close friends"

"As for Rita Skeeter" finished Cho "She got what was coming to her. The ministry looked over the stories she has written over the years after numerous complaints about her changing their quotes to make other witches or wizards look bad. This crime is not taken lightly in the wizarding world. So when the ministry found the evidence they needed she was arrested and put on trial. After the trail she was sentenced to five years in Azkaban. Since a lot of the documents she falsified showed death eaters in a positive light, Rita is pretty popular among the death eater crowd."

"Good to know" I replied "Is there other things I should know about life in Azkaban?"

"Yes" answered Cho "Men here really crave sex. The only stable relationship here has been between Yaxley and Umbridge and that relationship has been tarnished by rumors that Rita and Umbridge are secretly having a gay relationship. We are targets for rape as we are young and good looking. So my advice on that topic is always watch your back and try and stay in a group with us. Former death eaters are still under the mindset that they are at war with us. They will try to humiliate you and even attack you. My advice is to defend yourself to the best of your abilities and that the guards are here for a reason. If you see two in sexual relationship look away, no one likes a loud mouth."

"Inmates, please return to your cells" interrupted a loud voice

"We 'ill zee you later 'Ermione" said Fleur


	5. Neville Longbottom

I do not own any of JK Rowling's stories and no profit was made when I wrote this story (nor will I earn any from this story).

I was walking back to my cell, trying not to make eye contact with any of the death eaters. Suddenly arms wrapped around me and dragged me into a cell. I tried to scream but the attacker's hand covered my mouth muffling my scream. The cell door closed shut. Great, I thought, I have not spent even one day in Azkaban and I am going to be raped.

"Calm down, Hermione" said Neville Longbottom

"Merlin pants Neville!" I yelled "You shouldn't just grab a girl like that!"

"First of all" explained Neville "I have been able to make a homemade wand and one of the few curses I have been able to cast is a silencing charm so yelling will not help your cause. The reason I dragged you into my cell is that I wanted to talk to you privately."

"Well why didn't you just ask?" I asked

"I saw you talking with Fleur and Cho" he explained "They have really pushed me out of their friend circle after what I did to Luna"

"Why did you do that?" I asked "Are you a homophobe?"

"No" he replied "It was just so many emotions that where going through my mind and sadly anger is what came out."

"Sure" I answered "How long am I stuck in here with you?"

"Lunch is in another two hours, so two hours. To be honest your cell is not too far away from mine. Last night I heard your grunts with grunts that awfully sounded like Sarah's. Are you fucking my ex-girlfriend's girlfriend?" asked Neville

"Yes but it is not like that" I replied "As punishment from stealing from Bellatrix and assaulting Draco the judge took all my money and split it evenly among the two. This left me with no money to pay Sarah for her services as my Lawyer. The judge decided that I must work for her for twenty-four hours."

"So you are the prostitute of Azkaban?" asked Neville

"That is not the way to put it" I replied "I rather that you didn't go around telling people about my affairs"

"I get that you are lesbian and you are free to love but cheating with your friend's girlfriend is a different matter" he replied

"First of all I am not gay, I'm bi." I answered "Secondly I am free to love who ever I want, we may be in Azkaban but I still have options."

"I'm sorry" Neville apologized "I guess I have always wanted to be romantically connected to one of the heroines of Hogwarts. Since Luna is gay and you and Ginny each have a boyfriend I guess my dream will never be realized."

I saw the sad look in his eyes. I responded by saying "Look Neville, you are a good guy, you have just made some bad choices. Any girl should know that you are a great guy and they should consider it a great honor to be in your heart."

"Like any girl wants to date a guy who spent time in Azkaban!" Neville replied "Plus we are at the age where we should be feeling comfortable with jobs and our relationships. In ten years from now all the girls I know will be married and probably will have a kid to call their own!"

"Stop looking at everything so negatively!" I cried "Maybe try and do something while you are here in Azkaban."

"Like what?" he asked

"Maybe try romanticizing a girl, maybe one who cares for you and whose last relationship was broken up by her life sentence." I suggested

"You mean date Umbridge? There is no way I am in to old chicks like... wait... did you get a life sentence in Azkaban?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"But you are so beautiful" said Neville "I can't really see us in a lasting relationship"

"Me neither" I replied "But last night I experimented with lesbian sex. There is no harm in trying a new experiment. To be honest you are the only guy my age in here that I like." I then gave him a passionate kiss. I do not know why I was so forward. Maybe I was still horny from the night before or maybe I actually have feelings for Neville. "Let me show you something special" I said taking off my Azkaban jumpsuit.

Neville replied "You are so gorgeous" and took off his jumpsuit leaving us both in only our underwear.

We then started to kiss passionately, before long our kiss became French and I slowly licked my tongue against his. A little later Neville stretched his arms around me and undid my bra. I broke up the kiss, for just a second, to properly take it off but then rejoined the passionate French kiss as our chests rubbed together. Neville's hands got excited by this action and he started squeezing my boobs. I groaned in excitement which only made him go faster, more passionately.

I broke up our kiss and said "It is my turn to reward you." I got down on my knees and saw his erection through his boxers and playfully I said "It looks like I have already given you a boner." I then pulled down his boxers to get a full view of his erect six inch dick. I responded by saying "Wow Neville you are bigger than I thought." I grabbed is crock and started rubbing back and forth in my hand. This got him moaning so I decided it was perfect time to start the blowjob. I put his dick in my mouth and started bobbing my head back and forth. Neville started groaning even louder as he got more turned on by my actions. He pushed his dick a little further into my mouth and before I knew it I was deep throughting him. Finally he blew his load into my mouth and I swallowed.

"Wow, that was amazing Hermione" said Neville "Is there any way I can return the favour?"

I pulled off my panties and said "Why don't you try eating me out?" He nodded so I laid back onto his bed and opened my legs wide so he could get a good view of my pussy. He leaned his head over my klit and then started licking. His warm tongue has the same effect as Sarah's did, when I started moaning he licked quicker and more passionately. I tried to hold back but I ended up cumming on Neville's face. I got up and, like the time with Sarah, I licked my cum off his face and shared it in a passionate French kiss.

"I don't know how much time we have left" I told Neville "But do you think that you can finish me off?"

"Yes" replied Neville "But we don't have a condom and I am not sure you are ready to get pregnant, especially if this is your first time having sex with a guy."

"Just pull out when you are about to cum" I replied "It is you who I want to pop my cherry for the first time." He put his dick in place and slowly moved himself into me. I screaked in pain but this pain soon turned into lust. We started fucking slowly, but to get more lust we got quicker and quicker. Soon the only sounds in the room was us each groaning each other's name. I could feel his dick trying to rhyme at the same pace that my heart was going at. He soon pulled out and cummed all over my stomach.

"Prisoners of cell block 22" interrupted a voice "come out with your hands on your head"

Oh Shit! I thought, I tried to reach for my clothes but Neville's cell is the first in the hall. Two guards walked in on us. The bigger guard grabbed me and put handcuffs on then started walking me down the hall, my private areas on full display for the other inmates.


	6. The Devil Rises

All rights to this story belongs to JK Rowling even if I wrote this spin off

Chapter 6: The Devil Rises

Finally we reached my cell. I could hear the men whistling at my nakedness. I could only think that tomorrow I will be known as the slut of Azkaban. In the cell I heard the magical voice that once again contained itself to only my cell say "Hermione Granger you have been caught having sex with Neville Longbottom. You are not pregnant but sex is still not allowed in Azkaban. You have lost the permission to leave your cell in till tomorrow morning unless someone comes to demand a visit with you."

I groaned in disappointment as I really wanted to see Cho and Fleur again. The only thing I could do in my cell was eat the meals, when they came, and lie down and wait for the time to pass. I realized that Sarah might come back this afternoon to get me to fuck her more as she still has twenty two hours of my service.

A guard came to my cell and gave me a new bra, panties and Azkaban jumpsuit. She then ordered "Put on these clothes as you have a guest who would like to visit you."

I complied and the guard put me in handcuffs and took me out of my cell. She then guided me to an empty meeting cell. My handcuffs were removed but my hands were then cuffed to the table. To my surprise it was not Sarah who had come to visit me, it was Ron.

"Hello Hermione" he said

"Hey Ron" I replied

"What you did for me and Harry..." Ron started

"I know" I replied "To be honest I think it is better that I am in Azkaban and that you and Harry are free to do what you want. To be honest what you two did in the face of evil was great, and it should not be rewarded by life in Azkaban."

"To be honest Hermione I just don't know what I want to say..." he replied

"Truthfully Azkaban isn't as bad as they make it seem" I said "Sure there is a lot of death eaters but Cho, Xenophilus, Neville and Fleur..."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT BITCH WHO KILLED MY BROTHER!" Ron screamed

"Fine" I said hoping that a guard would not come to break up our conversation. "I have to know what the lead stories were when I was arrested?"

"Well, that was interesting" he said "All of the papers had your mugshot as their lead picture but your arrest and life sentence is the topic of a large debate. So as you seem so certain that you want to know about these stories I will tell you. The Daily Profit said 'Hermione Granger gets life sentence: justice has been fairly served!' In that article it really writes you up as a criminal and that our corrupt justice system gave you a life sentence when you deserve a dementor's kiss. Witches Weekly's article said 'Hermione Granger arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban: sexism alive and doing well!' That article was totally different from the one the Daily Profit wrote. In their article they say that since you took the entire blame, the sexism in the wizarding world was okay to lock you up for the rest of your life. They argue if Harry took the blame for the crimes we committed during the war he would be let off because he is man fighting for the greater good. The rest of the papers took a stance somewhere in the middle of what Witches Weekly and the Daily Profit took. They say that using unforgivable curses is wrong any that you deserve some time in Azkaban. They also believe that the life sentence is too harsh as the crimes that were committed did in fact reduce the duration of the war. Those papers suggested to the Minister of Magic or the other judges to change your sentence to between ten or thirty years in Azkaban, and that varied on which paper you read. To be honest your sentence will not change while Lucius is the Minister of Magic considering that he ran saying that he will punish all for their crimes to the fullest extent possible."

"Good to know" I replied "How have the others been on the free side?"

"For Harry everything is great. He wanted to see you but he wants to wait in till the entire scandal dies down a little. Even four years after the war the photographers follow him everywhere. This has only increased after your arrest. Harry has done his best to defer the attention that your arrest has gotten. He has signed a big contract to be the seeker for Chelsea and he has gone on vacation to Canada of all places. He has been depressed that Ginny cheated on him with Draco but his level of fame he can date the hottest super models."

"Ron I just want the facts I don't need to know the super model part" I replied

"Fine that is your lost" replied Ron "As for the others, my family is doing fine. Mum and Dad are still not over the fact that Fleur killed Bill. We were also shocked that you chose to take the entire blame for the crimes that we committed during the war. Luna has healed up nicely after Neville attacked her. Sadly her relationship with Sarah has gone south as she suspects that Sarah is having sex with Azkaban inmates who she defends. As for me I quit being an aurror after Lucius became Minister of Magic. I now work at the joke shop where I am earning a great wage as it is more popular than ever as it is endorsed by Harry Potter, the wizard who defeated Voldemort and new quidditch superstar."

"Okay" I replied. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I finally asked "Now that I have a life sentence in Azkaban does it mean our relationship is over?"

This created another pause of silence. Eventually Ron said "Judging the current situation I think it is best for both of us that we break up."

"Okay" I said as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Hermione I did come to tell you one thing" said Ron "I cheated on you with Katie Bell and ten other girls"

"You did what!?" I demanded in complete shock

"Okay the ten girls were one night stands to reward me for helping Harry defeat Voldemort!" Ron tried to explain "Katie was originally just a one night stand but we just couldn't stay apart. Before I knew it I was fucking her almost daily. Now that we are done I think I am going to get serious with her."

"Ron you fucking little Bitch!" I yelled "How long have you been fucking Katie!?"

"Two years" replied Ron

"Fuck that!" I replied "To think I was planning to tell my parents I wanted to marry you!"

"I'm sorry Hermione" apologized Ron

"Like hell your sorry!" I replied "You want to know the truth? In the time I have been in Azkaban I have fucked Sarah and Neville took my virginity. I did this as I knew our relationship was over not while it was in full swing! Fuck that! I'll just confess that I lied and say that Harry was under my impervious curse and you were completely sober when you committed crimes!"

"Sorry Hermione but they will never believe you" Ron responded "When you take the stand it is expected you will tell the truth. At the end of the day who will the wizarding world believe? A pureblood/best friend of Harry Potter or a muggleborn who has been convicted to life in Azkaban?"

"Fuck you Ron" I yelled "I hope you die in hell!"

"Guard!" yelled Ron "I would like to leave this inmate has gone back shit crazy!"

The guard let Ron out, free to fuck Katie as much as he wanted. The guard uncuffed me from the table only to put handcuffs back onto my wrists. I realized at that moment the outside world had changed after my arrest. I knew that Ron has the power from stopping anyone from visiting me ever again. I realized that my social life will be in Azkaban and I will have to deal with that fact. Who is my friend, my lover or enemy I really did not know. The guard shoved me back into my cell and closed the door.


	7. The Slut of Azkaban

Chapter 7: The Slut of Azkaban

All rights to Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling because she wrote the books. Final chapter of the summer! (As Summer has come to its unofficial end). Plus I would enjoy if you guys (and girls) could comment on where you would like me to take this story as I have no clue where I want to take it currently.

I was so pissed off the only thing I could think of, the only thing I could dream of was how to get revenge for Ron cheating on me. I know that Ron sees me as a sort of sister in a weird sense. What if I sent him a sex tape of me fucking someone he really hates? I could try and use Neville's make shift wand to film the scene. After Ron watches the film, I can make it so it self-destructs after so he cannot make it go viral. All I needed was the wand and someone to fuck.

The cell door opened and the loud magical voice commanded "Prisoners from cell block twenty two come out with your hands on your head." I did as instructed, then the two prison guards came down the hall inspecting the rooms the same way they always do. To my delight today my cell was green, I could eat breakfast with the other inmates.

I went down the hall to the cafeteria. I entered and joined the line to wait for my chance to take some food. To my disappointment Rowle and Scabior join into the line right behind me.

"I am starting to see why Potter made friends with this peace of shit" said Rowle "She ain't half bad looking, for a mudblood"

"I couldn't believe the size of her tits when she walked down the hall naked yesterday!" added Scabior "What a slut!"

I tried to ignore them but Rowle started rubbing my butt and Scabior started groping me. I stood frozen, scared like a deer at the headlights. Luckily two guards saw what was going on and pulled them away from me and dragged them back to their cells. The event left me in terror, what if next time this happens when no guards are around? I quickly grabbed my food and scanned the cafeteria for someone to sit beside. I saw Neville sitting alone, so I decided to go and join him.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"Xenophilus and Fleur are probably locked up in their cells" replied Neville "Though will not admit to being a couple they do fuck a lot. Seeing you naked yesterday was probably their excuse to get at it. Cho is just finishing gathering her food."

"I saw Ron last night" I said after a pause of silence.

"How marvelous" said Cho joining us but trying to sit as far away from Neville as possible "How did it go?"

"Not as good as you would expect" I replied "He told me he was cheating on me with Katie Bell and that he had one night stand with ten other witches while dating me. Can you believe it?"

To my surprise they both were silence. Cho broke the silence by asking "Do you remember when I told you with no explanation that Neville seemed to believe that your relationship with Ron was falling apart?"

"Yes" I replied

"Well I caught Ron fucking Katie" interrupted Neville "I was going to tell you but the night after I caught them was when the incident with Luna happened"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I cried

"We thought that your life in Azkaban was hard enough for you to accept, telling you that Ron was cheating on you would be too much." replied Neville

"Fuck him then!" I replied "I want to do something to get my revenge!"

"Do you have a plan?" asked Cho

"Well what I want to do is show him that I don't miss him and his love is worth shit" I replied "I was thinking that I could borrow Neville's wand to film a sex tape, with you two if you are in, then send it to him. After he is finished watching it will then blow up in his face."

"I'm in with the sex part" replied Neville "I am also cool with you using my wand. The problem is that my wand is homemade, it might not work."

"No offence Neville" I said "but you were not the best wizard in Hogwarts. As my magic skills are so advanced I feel that I can use the basic spells I need to complete the task. But, Cho are you in to be in the threesome?"

"With just you Hermione, maybe" Cho replied "I am just uncomfortable that you forced me to be near this homophobe, I will never fuck him!"

"Then should my threesome be with Crabbe and Goyle then?" I asked

"That wouldn't happen as they are not interested in girls, they are in a gay relationship" replied Cho

"Then if you know so much Cho, who will join our threesome?" I asked

"The slut of Azkaban" replied Cho "Rita Skeeter"

At first I wanted to reject that idea, just film me and Neville fucking. Then I realized that if I fucked Rita it would really piss off Ron. It was perfect! I got up with Neville and went into the activity hall to seek out Rita Skeeter. To our luck she was alone, free to answer my question.

As we approached she asked "What do you want mudblood?"

I answered honestly "I want you and Neville to fuck me"

"Why do you want a threesome so badly?" asked Rita

"To show Ron, who cheated on me, that I don't fucking need him" I answered

"What motivation do you have for me?" asked Rita

"I have two reasons" I replied "First of all I have evidence that you are an unregistered animagus. If that goes out the rest of your life might be here in Azkaban. Secondly look at me and Neville. We are young and good looking, it will be the fuck of your life."

"Fine!" replied Rita

When the time to eat breakfast was over the loud magical voice told us to return to our cells to wait for the time to participate in morning activities. Instead of going to our respective cells, Neville, Rita and I all went into Neville's cell.

"Where is you wand?" I asked Neville

Neville went into the corner and pulled out his wand from an old rat hole. He then passed me the wand. I successfully casted a filming spell on a piece of paper for it to record on. This way Ron would open the envelope I send it in, watch the sex tape on the paper before it blows up in his face.

To make the film as embarrassing as possible I went straight to kissing Rita. To my delight Rita kissed me back. Immediately I pushed my tongue against her lips as I knew Ron would really hate seeing me French kissing Rita. Luckily Rita complied and we passionately shared the warmth of the other's tongue. I pushed this kiss as long as I possibly could, hoping it suggested that Rita was a better kisser than Ron.

Neville couldn't hold back. He broke up our kiss so he could kiss me. Having experience with him before, I went straight to French kissing him. I could feel the love he put into the kiss. I knew that fully clothed kissing still wouldn't bother Ron too much so I broke up our kiss to take off my Azkaban jumpsuit. In responds both Rita and Neville took off their jumpsuits, leaving us all in our underwear. Neville embraced me again and we continued French kissing while Rita watched.

Knowing the moments when I am fucking Rita would piss off Ron the most I broke up my kiss with Neville and approached her. Immediately I took off her bra while Neville removed mine. I then said to the spell that was taping us "Wow Rita, you have bigger tits than any girl Ron will ever date!" In reality they were half the size of my tits and they shagged leaving a disappointing sight. Either way I embraced Rita and started French kissing her again with our boobs squishing together. Once again I pushed this kiss as long as possible to try and suggest that Rita was a better kisser as Ron.

I knew Neville was getting inpatient so I decided it was time for us to do some actual sex together. I got on my knees and pulled down Neville's boxers. As I had planned in my head I said "Wow Neville your dick is so much bigger than Ron's!" Then as if I was craving it I put Neville's dick in my mouth and started giving him a blowjob. As if it were instincts Rita joined in and started sucking Neville's balls. Having two girls pleasing him at once really made Neville grown. I started to deep throught Neville but soon enough he let out eight squirts of cum all over my face. Rita licked off the cum and shared it with Neville in a deep passionate kiss.

"I suggest we do the triangle" suggested Rita while pulling off her panties "Basically Neville will lie on his back. Then you can ride his crock while I position my pussy for Neville to eat out. That will then leave you and me in the position to kiss and rub tits, thus forming a human sex triangle."

"That sounds fucking great" I said while taking off my panties. Neville laid on his back on his cell bed. At the same time Rita and I got into our respective positions. Neville inserted his dick into my pussy and I started to fuck him while he started to lick Rita's pussy. Immediately I was groining, but that was replied by Rita embracing me for another French kiss. This turned me on like nothing had beforehand. I could see that Rita was having the time of her life, she was fucking two of the hottest and most famous students Hogwarts has ever produced.

"I am about to cum!" Warned Neville

"I want you to cum in me!" I said trying to still piss off Ron "I want your babies!"

Ten seconds later Neville cummed in me. Not knowing if this would lead to me bearing a child in Azkaban, I got out of my position. To not dampen the mood I suggested "I think it is time for Rita and I to change positions."

"That sounds great" replied Rita

In responds we each got up and swapped positions for Neville. I lowered my pussy in front of his mouth just as Rita started riding his crock. I tried to get back to kissing Rita but her bouncing up and down on Neville's dick made it tricky. Admiring the skill Rita had when she was kissing me while Neville fucked me, I tried again. For the kiss I tried to rhythm her pace while keeping my pussy close to Neville's mouth so he could continue eating me out. To my delight we were soon kissing again passionately. Everyone was pleasing me so much I had to hold back from cunning everywhere. I moaned and at the same time Rita Neville and I all had our organisms.

Together we broke up the triangle and I said "We should do this every fucking week!" still trying to still piss off Ron.

To my surprise both Rita and Neville responded by saying "Fuck Ya!"

Deciding this was the best moment to stop the sex tape I grabbed Neville's wand and finished the filming spell. I grabbed the paper we recorded on and successfully casted it in an unreverseable self-destruct mode, so it would blow up after Ron watched it. I then successfully changed a pebble to a paper envelope to send it in. Once the piece of paper we recorded on was sealed into the envelope, I tried to cast a sending spell. Sadly only red sparks flew out of my wand as I always used my cat or an owl to send a letter to someone. Seeing no other options I put my clothes back on hiding the letter in my panties. Neville took his wand back and hide it back into its hole.

Not long afterwards the loud magical voice said "Inmates from cell block twenty two come out with your hands on your head."

We all complied. Since Neville's cell was the first on the block, Rita and I were soon led away, in handcuffs, by male guards to our respective cells. While I was walking down to my cell I could hear Sarah's voice in my head saying 'Use your good looks for your advantage.' I don't know why I thought of it, but now I have a plan.

The guard brought me into my cell and took off my handcuffs. I turned around to him and asked "I really need to send a letter to my boyfriend, can you send my letter to him?"

"You can wait in till you're out" replied the guard "After all what do you have to offer me?"

"I, Hermione Granger, the young hot witch who helped defeat Voldemort, will strip and give you a well-deserved blow job." I said

He gave me a nod of approval so as seductively as possible, I took off my Azkaban jumpsuit followed by my bra and panties. I then got down on my knees and pulled down his pants and boxers. His dick struck out and I grabbed it and started to give him the best possible blow job. When I was done he left with the letter and closed my cell door.

The magical voice that contained itself to my cell said "Hermione Granger you have been caught having sex and you are now pregnant with Neville Longbottom's child..."


	8. The Fallout

Sorry for leaving readers of my story on a one-year long cliff-hanger, but it is time to continue this tale. I have also gotten complaints about my grammar mistakes. To that I say: I realise that I make them, and I do my best to fix them, but I have always found this story to read a bit like Hermione's prison Journal/Diary so mistakes should fit naturally into it.

Also all rights belong to JK Rowling and I am not earning any profits from writing this story.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Everything was silent afterwards. It was probably something about me losing Azkaban privileges after being caught having sex in Neville's cell. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I am a pregnant prisoner of Azkaban.

My first reaction was to scream out towards the heavens. But then I started to think about what the life of my future child might look like if I choose to have it. To begin, I would never be able to truly spend any time with him. He would only see me when he visits his birthplace, Azkaban. He also would not able to be with his father for the first nine years of his life. Basically once Neville is out our child would soon be leaving to Hogwarts, that is if he is even accepted after his parents have been framed as some of the evillest people in the wizarding world. Plus, my and Neville's genes could create some of the most powerful magical blood that the wizarding world might ever see. So that child, with a dark past, may become the next wizarding threat, like Voldemort was to our generation.

After an hour of pacing around my cell I realised that I cannot raise a child. I am a 21-year-old who needs an abortion. But how do you talk about something that? The father, Neville, is someone who I have only slept with twice and have only seen him mostly a friend for the many years I knew him before our sexual relationship. He is also known for using violence when his relationships don't turn out the way he wants them to. I don't want to be beaten blue after I tell him that I will choose to drop my/his child.

The next thing I was thinking about is my image in the tabloids. Do they know about my sex life? Plus, what does the wizarding world will now see me as? Probably no longer a hero. I didn't even know if I should care as I will never get out of Azkaban.

Even if it was hours it seemed like minutes before I was let out of my cell to go out to get lunch. I knew that this was going to be my time to speak to Neville and the others. Even as I walked towards the cafeteria everything seemed quiet, I just couldn't escape the thoughts in my head. I could even see Yaxley's mouth make a rape threat, but I could not hear a word he said.

After I gathered one of Azkaban's famously disgusting sandwiches on my tray, I looked around, saw Neville and sat across from him.

"Neville, we need to talk" I started "Last night, during our threesome with Rita, and specifically when you came in me, you impregnated me with your child"

At first Neville was in shock, but soon replied by saying "You knew that it was a risk when we had unprotected sex"

"I know" I answered "I also know that parenthood is a lot to think about. I just feel that I am just not ready to be a mother this young"

"So you're considering an abortion?" asked Neville

"Yes" I replied "Can you imagine if we had a child? His life would be horrible! He would be mocked by the wizarding tabloids and would not see one of his parents out of Azkaban for nine years. I don't want a kid whose childhood is that dark"

"I don't give a fuck!" replied Neville "My parents were tortured to insanity and I rarely got to visit them, never mind having a coherent conversation with them. But I still grew up to be fine"

"Look around your self, Neville, you're in Azkaban for a crime you intentionally committed" I said

"Sure, I shouldn't have attacked Luna after she cheated on me and destroy our long time as a couple and my heart at the same time. That though, was my only falter. Before that moment of time I was seen as a hero of the wizarding world!" Neville argued

"So was I" I replied "But heroes fall and no one gives a shit. In fact, people love watching us heroes burn, it's their entertainment, it makes them feel better about themselves when they can finally look at us and say 'I knew that he/she was full of shit from the beginning'"

"You're not getting me Hermione" replied Neville "I come from a lone bloodline of Aurrors, I know what happens to Azkaban prisoners after they are released. They are given the clothes that they came in with and told to fend for themselves. Sure, some of the wizards who committed a small petty crime might be able to get back on their feet, but for most, especially celebrities like us, don't get rehabilitated. Once I get out I will not find any witch who will even consider having a romantic relationship with me, never mind finding a job at all. As my reputation is ruined I will probably be forced to steal as a mean to live and before I know it I will be back here in Azkaban."

"What does any of that have to do with convincing me to not have an abortion?" I asked

"Everything" he replied "You are the one who might just be crazy enough to be my lover. Maybe it is just something in my male genes that wants to have a baby, but I know that the fetus currently developing in your stomach is probably the only chance at a family that I will ever get."

"You are the one in the wrong" I replied "Not everything has to go the way you have planned out in your head. That is what ended your relationship with Luna with a fallout that resulted in your ten-year ticket to Azkaban. The woman has the final say in deciding whether to have the abortion or not. The more I speak to you it is clear that you cannot be a good father and I do not want my child to go down the wrong path. You need to realise that I am the one being nice by informing you that I will not have your child and therefore I will get an abortion as soon as possible!"

Then he slapped me right across the face. I squirmed, getting ready to be hit again, but to my delight two aurrors tackled him and put him into handcuffs.

I sat in the same seat for what felt like forever in silence.

Cho and Fleur saw me alone and asked what the problem was. I told them everything. My short sex life with Neville, my fetus, and our dispute with an emphasis on his use of violence. Cho tried to show some sympathy and Fleur reminded me how she warned me about Neville, but nothing could fix the pain I felt.


	9. Kiki

As always, all rights to the Harry Potter storyline belongs to JK Rowling, so no money is being made when I write this story.

Cho and Fleur were trying to make things better for me, but I just wanted to return to my cell, be alone, and think about what just happened.

To my delight the loud magical voice said "Prisoners, return to your cells in till diner time is called"

Cho grabbed my hand and said "You're coming to my cell; I have something to give you that may help you feel better"

Knowing that she would probably drag me if I did not comply, I decided to sneak into her cell. Once her cell door closed, locking us in for a few hours together, she came up to me and kissed me.

I backed away from the kiss and said "No, I don't want to do this"

"Why not?" asked Cho

"Because kissing leads to groping and groping leads to sex and honestly, Cho, I don't want you to be my rebound sex partner" I answered

"That's not the way I see it" replied Cho "I see sex as something that brings us joy. I don't want to just fuck you to make you feel better about your break up, I just really want to fuck you. If you remember, I brought up the idea of us having sex before."

"I know, but won't it be weird for us to, you know, do it?" I asked "We have been friends for years, a friendship which started mostly because of the months that you dated my best friend, Harry Potter"

"Yes" replied Cho "but when you are in Azkaban you always have to reconsider your perspective. So sure, I dated Harry, but I am also a young beautiful available woman in Azkaban who is not totally evil and I am certainly not one of the death eaters"

"True" I started kissing her, then stopped "but what about me? Should I be having sex while Neville's fetus grows inside of me?"

"Let me tell you a secret Hermione" replied Cho "Way back in our fourth year at Hogwarts, after the Yule Ball, Cedric Diggory, my boyfriend at the time took my virginity. We were a little tipsy at the time after all of the drinking, so we forgot to put on a condom. So that resulted in me being impregnated with his child. But when we talked to the nurse, after planning a time slot when she could preform the abortion spell, she told us we could continue our sex life while the fetus grew in me. So we did, and now seven years later I remain perfectly healthy"

"Fair enough" I replied so we could continue our make out session.

At first it felt very wrong kissing the ex of my best friend, leading to an awkward sensation. But then something clicked and the kissing felt great causing it to become more and more passionate after every second.

Before I knew it, I was tugging at Cho's jumpsuit, begging for entry. As a result of that action, we took off both of our Azkaban jumpsuits leaving us only in our underwear.

Cho's curious hands wondered onto my waiting breasts. She is a master groper; her hands gave me a sensation that I had never felt before. In reaction I took off my bra to let her beautiful hands touch my bare skin.

Before long, I pulled off her bra to just try and return the amazing sensation that she was giving me. As I groped her boobs she let out beautiful soft moans, forcing me to make the sex more passionate and proceed with my work at a quicker pace.

Without even thinking I leaned down and started to lick and suck her left tit. Once that nipple was hard I moved to the right tit.

Admiring my work, Cho copied my actions and sucked and squeezed my breasts.

Without even thinking I asked Cho "Do you want to lick my pussy?"

"Wow, Hermione" replied Cho "I never heard you use such dirty language when we were at Hogwarts"

"Who the fuck uses clean language when they are fucking?" I asked

Cho giggled and replied "I like this naughty version of you"

To that she pulled down my panties and started licking my pussy. Her warm tongue gave life to my entire naked body which was lying on her hard cold Azkaban bed. The more Cho licked my pussy the louder my moans became. Before long, I notice I was trying to hold back my climax, just trying to lengthen my time in bed with Cho. But I could not hold onto it for long, I let go, my juices squirted all over her beautiful face.

Wiping her face clean with her hand Cho replied "I guess that means it's your turn to pleasure me"

We switched positions on the bed so that I could pull down her panties and get to work. To my surprise, even in Azkaban, Cho was able to keep a completely shaved pussy. But in the heat of the moment I did not say anything about it. I could hear Cho's sweet moans while I licked her pussy. I loved exploring her warm slit with my tongue. It felt like no time before her warm juices came spilling out upon my face.

I then climbed up the bed to hug her and feel her warm tits squish against mine. Cho changed our positions and rubbed her clit against mine. We then started to make out again, only making the fantastic feeling of our sex more intense.

Before long Cho broke us up and said "Put your clothes back"

"What, why?" I asked

"It's almost time for supper and I'm guessing that you don't want to brought back to your cell naked again" replied Cho

"You know about that?" I asked embarrassed

"Everyone knows about that incident" she replied

We put on our Azkaban jumpsuits back on in quiet. I sat down beside Cho and asked "By any chance does this mean that we are girlfriends?"

"To be honest, Hermione, we live in Azkaban, a place where monogamist relationships are a bit of a joke" replied Cho

"I asked a yes or no question" I explained

"I'm not going to give you an answer like that" replied Cho "I think that you need more time exploring your sexuality in Azkaban before settling down with only one of the prisoners"

"Fine" I said disappointedly

We held hands with each other before a magical voice told us that it was time for us to come out for supper, but when the guards came to check Cho's cell it was clear that we had sex. As a result, one guard shoved Cho back into her cell and the other one handcuffed me and lead me to my own cell to spend the rest of the night alone.


	10. The Azkaban Effect

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling so no money was made when I wrote this story.

The next couple of weeks were rather uneventful. As usual I spent most of my time in my Azkaban cell, as most of the prisoners do. When we got to go out of our cells for the social parts of the day, I decided to hang out with Cho and Fleur while also trying to ignore Neville who was mostly hanging out with Xenophilius. Plus, during that time, despite wanting one, I was not able to have another sexual experience like Cho suggested.

After one long night alone in my cold and dark cell a guard woke me up and told me that I have a visitor.

As I followed her to the visitors' room my mind started to wonder. Who would want to visit me? Ron, my ex, certainly wouldn't. Plus, who would visit me at this early hour? Nothing eventful had really happened here for the media to want to see me.

Once we entered the visiting room I saw a long bearded brunette haired man sitting down and waiting for me. He handed the guard a sac of galleons and asked for us to be left alone.

When I sat down across from the mysterious man when the guard left the room. The strange man pulled out his wand and waved it to reveal that he was no other than Harry Potter.

"Sorry about coming in disguised as my neighbour" said Harry "I just really didn't want the media to follow me here"

"Right, because you are a famous quidditch player" I replied

"Yup" he said leading to an awkward silence

Harry broke the silence by saying "What you did, your sacrifice to save Ron and I from sitting in an Azkaban cell beside you means everything to me. You are the best and truest friend that I have ever had and everyday since Ginny ran away I realised that it is you that I should have ended up with."

"You got to realise, Harry, that you cannot love me" I said "The rest of my life will be here, in Azkaban"

"I have tried dating other girls but to no avail, I know now that you are the one for me" replied Harry "That is why I need to get you out of here"

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" I asked

"Well at first I thought I could do it diplomatically, use my popularity to become the Minister of Magic then exonerate you on all charges. Obviously that would take a long time and would also be seen as a conflict of interest which then could lead me into some legal troubles. My second idea was to use the court system to free you. I paid off your cheap lawyer Sarah Tibel for you so you can now hire a new and better lawyer" he answered

"…and where am I supposed to get the money I need to afford that?" I interrupted

"I am the star seeker for Chelsea remember? I have been paid enough galleons that I can hire you the best lawyer and my children will still be rather wealthy." Harry replied

"Sorry, I forgot about that fact" I replied

"Anyways, when I was talking to some of the best wizard lawyers they told me that it could take upwards to a year for your appeal to be seen in court" exclaimed Harry "Personally that is too long for me, which lead me to my third plan: busting you out of Azkaban myself"

"No, no, no, no, no, we are not going through with that plan" I replied

"Why not?" asked Harry "I have been practicing my spells so I can duel my way out, I have enough money to live the rest of our lives on, and I have done extensive readings on how the modern Azkaban security system works"

"Political reasons" I replied, Harry motioned to interrupt but I continued by saying "Now before you tell me that you do not give a shit about all of the politics behind you committing a major crime you need to hear me out. What you want to do is so highly illegal that if you are caught you will spend at least 20 years in Azkaban for the crime. But let's say we are lucky, you bust me out and we spend the rest of our time in hiding. That would give the current Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy, the power to offset your heroic actions, it would give him the power to set up laws and government actions that unjustly harms Muggles and Muggle-borns, like me, as Voldemort did before him. Therefore, I will not allow you to do such a thing, the wizarding world needs you to lead us down the right path and not back down the path towards hatred."

"Alright" replied Harry "If we can't do it that way will you be okay with me hiring you a new and more experienced lawyer who can work on your appeal?"

"Of course" I replied "Do you want to now talk about something other than your schemes of getting me out of Azkaban?"

"Sure" answered Harry "How is Azkaban? I have read so many scholarly articles about Azkaban recently that I feel that I almost understand how things work here and the psychology behind it"

"It's fine" I replied "I mean I did a lot of reading on the subject after I wrote the self incriminating letter to Lucius, so I knew what to expect when I entered this place. But then again Azkaban is full of surprises, the books and articles don't tell you about the friends and enemies you'll make and the gossip that surrounds the whole thing"

"I still don't think that you know everything about this place" mocked Harry

"Oh really" I replied "I live in Azkaban, Test me!"

"Good to know that the book worm is still inside you" started Harry "In recent days there have been a lot of scholarly articles published that discuss the updated Azkaban system and these papers analyse the long-term and short-term psychological effects it may have. The most notable thing that came out of this new research is something that they are calling 'the Azkaban Effect', have you heard of it?"

"No" I replied honestly

"Well the whole theory surrounds the story of Michael Scott" said Harry "Four years ago, right when the Azkaban system was completely updated, he was arrested. Before that time, he lived a nice middle-class life with his wife living in a nice quiet middle class neighbourhood. Sadly, during the war his Gringotts account was emptied by death eaters. After Voldemort was defeated he tried appealing to Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic to get his hard earned money back to him. He was continuously told to wait, that the process was long and takes a lot of time to finish such a task. Even if Gringotts was at fault they still demanded payments for his loans, payments that he could not possibly make without access to his own money. They then took his house, forcing him and his wife to live as beggars on the street. One day he gave up with the system and decided to try rob Gringotts and use the money that he would steal to live the rest of his life in peace. Obviously he failed and was sentenced to 30 years in Azkaban. For the first few weeks he seemed like his normal self and generally was well behaved but one day he snapped, he decided that the only way to fix the wrongs that were caused to him was by taking matters into his own hands. So he found the death eater who emptied his account, the one who unknowingly changed his life forever, and strangled him to death with his bare hands. So as you can imagine that murder got him sentenced to death, ending his downward spiral at its lowest point. Obviously now that wouldn't have happened…"

"…What do you mean by 'now that wouldn't have happened'?" I interrupted

"You really don't get any news in Azkaban" said a surprised Harry "Two days ago the Supreme Wizarding Court of England overturned the death penalty as it was deemed to be a cruel and unusual punishment."

"Okay" I answered "Can you continue your story about the 'Azkaban Effect'?"

"Alright" he replied "So after hearing about Michael Scott's tragic downfall some psychologists decided to study how prisoners' attitudes change after they are arrested and sentenced to Azkaban. They found that many prisoners will be defined by their crime and eventually take on a new persona that co-ordinates with that said crime. For example, a rapist might take on a more violent and sexual persona than they did previously and in the case concerning Michael he became extremely obsessed with his lost money."

"Good to know" I replied "I have to admit that I have noticed some changes in certain people since our days at Hogwarts"

"Probably the 'Azkaban Effect'" said Harry "To be honest some of the tabloids are banking on the fact that this is happening to you. They are always saying how much you have changed since entering Azkaban. Basically every other week you are 'pregnant' with someone's child and in the weeks in between you are either dying or having a secret lesbian affair."

I sighed and shook my head in disappointment, not wanting Harry to know that the tabloids that he was reading weren't completely wrong.

"Well I have to leave" said Harry "I have to do lots of training now that I am a professional quidditch seeker"

"I will miss you" I said while giving him a hug

"Don't worry, I will be back, and together we will get you out of here" Harry stated

He then left the visiting room. Not long after a guard stepped in, put me in handcuffs, and lead me back to my cell were I had to wait for another hour before breakfast was called.

Thank you those who read this chapter to the very end! Come back for a new chapter tomorrow! (Unless you are reading this in the future where chapter 11 is already up, then just keep reading)


	11. The Medic

All of the rights to the Harry Potter franchise belong to JK Rowling and no profit was made when I was writing this fanfiction.

I didn't even realise that I had fallen asleep but I woke up to a loud magical voice telling us to get up and be ready for cell inspections before heading down for breakfast. As I expected my cell turned green meaning I passed the inspection and could go down to the cafeteria.

When I arrived I picked up some stale cereal with warm milk and joined Cho, who was sitting alone at our usual spot.

"Where is Fleur?" I asked

"She had sex with Xenophilius again, so as usual, she has to spend some time in solitude" replied Cho

"Again! Seriously, when do those two plan to get married?" I joked

"Remember, Hermione, they are not dating" explained Cho

"For shit they are not dating" I exclaimed "I just think Xenophilius is allergic to being called 'a boyfriend'"

"Yup" replied Cho "I was thinking about you last night"

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked

"In a neutral way" answered Cho "But I was thinking about your abortion, have you gone through with it yet?"

"No" I replied "I guess that I am just worried about heading down to the medical wing of Azkaban for the first time"

"There is nothing to be worried about" assured Cho "After all you might want to go through with the abortion before your baby bump starts to show because then your secret will be out"

With that we finished our breakfast. I went over to a guard and asked her to take me to the medical wing. She handcuffed me and marched me to the waiting room to see a medic. Soon Dr. Penelope Clearwater asked to see me.

"What's the issue?" asked Penelope

"It has been a long time…" I started trying to sound friendly

"I am not here to be your friend Granger" stated Penelope "You are a traitor to your friends and I don't care about your version of events. I am just here to help with your medical issues. Now tell me, what is the issue?"

"I need an abortion spell to be completed on me" I replied

"What the fuck? The gossip is actually true? Let me guess it was Neville, right?" she asked

"I thought that you didn't give a fuck about me" I replied

"I don't give a fuck about your excuse on how you are 'innocent', you used tons of unforgiveable curses on your friends which makes you just as bad as the death eaters in here. On the other hand, the gossip of this place is always fun to know about" said Penelope

"Fine" I replied "I am carrying Neville's fetus; now can you get it out of me?"

"Alright" answered Penelope "Now I am going to need you to take off all of your clothes one piece at a time"

"Why?" I asked in shock "Isn't an abortion spell where you say some funny words, point your wand at my stomach, then poof, the baby is gone?"

"Well there are a couple of reasons I just can't do that" explained Penelope "Firstly, sex is not allowed in Azkaban. So because you are pregnant you have been labeled as a sexual deviant. That means I have to strip search you and look for any contraband that may be motivating your deviance. Secondly, the way of abortion that you just brought up has been phased out of hospitals because of multiple occasions where the witch who was getting the abortion ending up physically harmed by the spell. As a result, we have to use a spell that will magically slip the fetus out of your vagina, then I can later dispose it. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I replied

"Then I am going to need you to take off your Azkaban jumpsuit slowly then give it to me" she demanded

Not wanting to cause trouble I listened to her order. It felt strange to be striping for Penelope as I always saw her in a position of authority. She was once a prefect, head girl for Ravenclaw, and even the girlfriend of my ex's older brother.

She took my jumpsuit from my hand, inspected it, looked up and said "Damn, Hermione, the rumors are true, you have been hiding your gorgeous figure under baggy clothes for so long! Now please take off your bra"

Not completely understanding her new attitude after seeing me half nude I did as requested, I uncomfortably took off my bra revealing my naked breasts to the older Ravenclaw.

"Nice tits" said Penelope "Now remove your panties so I can inspect your vagina and butt hole for contraband."

So I took off my panties without saying a word, leaving my naked body exposed to the doctor.

"Now lie down on the inspection bed with your legs spread so I can have a full view of your clitoris" ordered Penelope

I followed her instructions knowing that it would only be longer if I protested. She then put on a glove and used two fingers to search my vagina.

"Damn, Hermione, were you a virgin when you where arrested?" asked Penelope "I have never met a pregnant woman who has a pussy as tight as yours."

"Does it mater?" I asked

"No, but it is impressive" she replied

As she continued to explore my never-region I started to wonder what it would be like if I was in another situation? Though I tried to seem embarrassed by the cavity search I was actually turned on by Penelope's fingers. If it wasn't for my current position, I would have probably tried to push romance towards her, seduce her, then see her beautiful naked body and then I would have tried some hot sex with the gorgeous doctor.

"Now turn around and keep your legs spread so I can inspect your ass-hole" ordered Penelope "Plus, try not to moan this time"

"Was I moaning?" I asked in shock

"Yes, I guess that means that you are at least a little bi" said Penelope "Now roll around, I will not ask a third time"

So I turned around and displayed my ass to Penelope only for two fingers to plunge inside my ass-hole immediately.

"God damn it Hermione, have you never done anal?" asked Penelope "I know that I should not be promotion sex positions to prisoners but you have to try anal, it is amazing!"

"How the hell do you know so much about my sex life by just looking at my private parts?" I asked

"I am a medical doctor who conducts multiple strip searches on prisoners. That is enough research and experience to understand anyone's sex life" said Penelope "Now shut up so I can finish looking for contraband in your ass"

Then in silence she finished fingering my ass-hole finding out that there was nothing hidden up my butt.

"Okay, now turn around so I can preform the abortion" said Penelope while pulling out her wand "Plus just a word of warning, this might hurt a bit"

I then rolled onto my back and tried to prepare mentally for the pain. Penelope took a deep breath in and started to mutter the spell. Immediately I could feel movement in my stomach. Soon after the unknown shape wiggled its way down and out of my vagina. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird to have my vagina to be stretched in such an unknown way.

Penelope cut the umbilical cord from the tennis ball sized fetus and then said "Put your clothes back on so a guard can promptly return you to your cell. If you are in any pain while in your cell call for a guard and they can preform a simple numbing spell, alright?"

"Alright" I answered

I had just finished putting my Azkaban jumpsuit back on before a loud magical voice yelled "All prisoners back to your cells immediately! Any prisoners with knowledge about what lead to Sarah Tibel's murder in the west wing must inform a guard immediately if they do not want an extended Azkaban sentence!"


	12. The Punisher

All rights to the Harry Potter franchise belong to JK Rowling, so no money was made when I wrote this story.

I was frozen with shock. Sure, Sarah Tibel was a crappy cheap lawyer, but she was also a good person who really did care about her clients. She even introduced me to my unknown lesbian side. But who would kill this great witch? I don't even want to guess.

Immediately two guards entered the medical room and handcuffed me. I thought that they were going to take me back down to my cell but they took a sudden left turn and brought me into an interrogation room. They took my handcuffs off only to force me to sit on a cement chair which they then magically handcuffed both my arms and legs to.

The two guards then left, leaving me alone in the quiet cold small dark room. After about fifteen minutes the nice silence was broken when Bellatrix walked into the room.

"Are you the one calling yourself 'the punisher'?" Bellatrix asked immediately

"What kind of name is 'the punisher'?" I asked

"Answer my damn question mudblood!" ordered Bellatrix

"No" I simply replied

"Do you know who might have killed Sarah Tibel then?" she asked

"I am assuming, and this is just a guess, that it is probably this punisher guy you've been talking about" I joked

"This is no time for jokes" responded Bellatrix "If you want to see your friends this week you will answer all of my questions seriously!"

"Then no, I do not know who might have killed Sarah Tibel" I replied

"I have a suspicion that you are lying to me, and that you are the punisher" said Bellatrix

"That's crazy!" I exclaimed "I was with Dr. Clearwater during the time of Sarah Tibel's murder"

"I know" she replied "But I also know that you had more than enough reasons to hate Sarah Tibel. Let's start a list: 1) her bad defence lead to you getting a lifetime prison sentence to Azkaban, 2) she lost you all of your current life savings to Draco and I, and 3) she was forcing you to work for her. Plus, if our intel is true, that work was being her personal prostitute, a job that is definitely a fall from grace for a self defined bookworm."

"So, I didn't adore my lawyer, what does that have to do with it?" I asked

"Well three days ago someone payed your debts to her off" explained Bellatrix

"I still don't understand how that makes me the punisher" I said

"Well I think that you planned the murder of Sarah Tibel" explained Bellatrix "First you sexually motivated someone to pay off your debts to make it look like your time with her was over. You then sexually motivated the same, or another prisoner to kill her."

"That is completely a bogus story" I replied

"As much as I hate you Hermione Granger I think that is the correct story and you know it, so please give me names so other prisoners will not get murdered. Plus, if you give me the name of the killer that person can go do some rehab before he or she returns to Azkaban for the rest of their life, as the death penalty is sadly no longer. At the end of the day, you will be doing a good deed" said Bellatrix

"I can't give you a name because your story is wrong and I do not know who killed Sarah Tibel nor who is this so called 'punisher'" I exclaimed

"Well then let it be known that the Azkaban staff is now watching you very closely, one wrong move, one act of violence, then you will get a month in solitary confinement, do you understand?" Bellatrix threatened

"Yes" I replied

"Guard!" yelled Bellatrix "Take this prisoner back to her cell!"

With that I was released from the chair, handcuffed, and returned back to my cell. I waited patiently for lunch, desperately wanting to speak to Cho and Fleur about my interrogation and see what they knew about the punisher. After a long wait the magical voice called for us to be ready for inspections before heading down to the cafeteria for lunch. I passed the cell inspection, went down the hall, got a dry sandwich, and then sat with Fleur and Cho in the cafeteria.

"Have you two heard about the punisher?" I asked

"No" replied Fleur "Who or what iz zat?"

"It's the code name used by the person who killed Sarah Tibel this morning." I explained "I learned this after being interrogated for information by Bellatrix this morning, even if she knew that I was innocent as I was at the medical wing during the time of the murder."

"It's kind of funny that whoever committed the murder used the codename 'punisher'" said Cho

Both Fleur and I replied with blank stares

"You know from the comics?" Cho tried to explain

"I have never read comics" I replied

"I 'ave not even 'eard of 'omics" Fleur responded

"Well after my fifth year at Hogwarts my parent decided that we should go on vacation to the United States" started Cho "While there I decided to visit a muggle comic book store to see what it was like. I then decided to buy a few comic books to read while we were at the hotel. To be perfectly honest, that is where I got a little addicted to American comic-books. While reading these stories I came across one anti-hero called 'the punisher'. He was ex-military man who saw evil in the world and the only way he saw to fix that evil was by using guns, a muggle weapon they use to kill each other with. He mainly focused on fighting organized criminals, specifically the members of a crime family that murdered his own family in Central Park, New York."

"That sounds like a deeply disturbed man" I said

"He was" replied Cho "But can you see the connection to what he believed to what the murderer of Sarah Tibel might believe? Whoever killed her must have seen her as the villain that our justice system cannot fix. My guess is that it's one of her former clients, she is famous around here for having a good ass but not being able to think fast."

"I probably should read these 'comic books' to get a true sense of the character, but from what you are telling me, the connection between the Azkaban murderer and the punisher seems to be a bit of a stretch" I replied

"Remember it's the name the killer has chosen to give to him or her-self" answered Cho "Their motives or means of killing people may not be the same as the fictional character. What I believe is that the code name 'punisher' and the origins of that name is currently the best clue that we have of figuring out who the killer is"

"Zo what 'oes zis all mean?" asked Fleur

"It means that we all have to be super careful until the murderer is caught" replied Cho "Hermione, you in particular need to be extra careful since you were a recent client of Sarah Tibel, which might mean that the killer may find an un-explainable issue regarding you"

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know exactly why" replied Cho "But out of us three I have been in Azkaban for the longest, and I have found that when a murderer shows up in Azkaban the people who they kill often have a connection to them even if sometimes that connection is tiny."

"But we don't even know if this is just a one-time killer or not" I commented

"I know" replied Cho "But it is very rare for an Azkaban killer to give themselves a code name and then only kill once"

Then ironically to confirm Cho's point the big magical voice yelled "All prisoners return to your cells immediately! Any prisoners with knowledge about Dr. Penelope Clearwater's murder in the medical wing must inform a guard immediately if they do not want an extended Azkaban sentence! A reward may be given to anyone who can lead us to the prisoner calling him or her-self 'the punisher'"

As I returned to my cell I found that I could only think about Azkaban's new serial killer and what if he or she comes for me.


	13. Michael Corner

All rights to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling. So, no money has exchanged hands for this fanfiction.

For the next two days Cho, Fleur, and I did not hear much more about the punisher. That did not mean that we did not fear being his next victim. I was personally terrified as both Penelope Clearwater and Sarah Tibel had a deep connection to my life in Azkaban. The question of 'who may be next?' was always running in my mind. Every night before going asleep I hoped to be able to wake up and see a perfectly healthy Cho, Fleur, and Neville, even if Neville and I were still not on talking terms.

During lunch one day I was surprised to see someone that I had not seen for a really long time: Michael Corner. Immediately I went and sat beside him to try and catch up.

"Long time no see" I started "What are you doing here?"

"It has been a long time" replied Michael "Well I am here because one night I got a little too drunk and got into a fist fight with some random dude at the bar"

"I bet that one night is really going to fuck up the rest of your life" I remarked

"Not really" responded Michael "The judge gave me only one week in Azkaban, as a slap on the wrist"

"But your boss must be mad though" I remarked "He could fire you at any point for being a convicted criminal, and from what I heard it's really hard to find a job after getting a criminal record"

"Well luckily that's not the case for me" replied Michael "Sure, my boss is mad, but he knows that I am a good worker so he decided to keep me on. As punishment he decided to take away a week of the paid vacation days which I was saving up and I get no pay for this week as I'm spending it in Azkaban. As for future jobs, my lawyer told me that if I keep up good behaviour for a year I can then apply for my criminal record to be wiped from the system"

"Lucky" I muttered angrily

"I know" replied Michael "But you are here for an honourable reason. In my view you saved the wizarding world even if it meant breaking a few laws along the way."

"Ya, but it was a bigger sacrifice than even I was expecting" I replied "Now I have lost all of the things that I could have done with the rest my life like: getting married, having children, seeing those children grow up, experiencing new and advanced wizarding magic, going on vacation, and even trying new foods."

"You know, if it makes you better, you can come down to my cell and I have something that might just work" said Michael suggestively

"I'm not that type of girl" I replied

"I don't understand" said Michael, trying to play innocent

"Then I'll make it clear: I am not interested in shagging you" I replied

"Who said anything about 'shagging'?" asked Michael, still trying to play innocent

"The answer is still no" I replied

"Come on give me a chance" begged Michael "Plus what's the harm if we hook up once? I will be out of here in a week so there will be not be much awkward time afterwards. After all we weren't really close at Hogwarts, so this could be the last time we spend with each other, so let's make it special."

Though that wasn't the greatest argument to get me in bed my mind melted back to what Cho had told me: to think about the current situation I'm in. He was handsome in a way, he isn't a death eater, and I haven't had some nice strait sex in a while…

"But wouldn't be weird for us to hook up after you dated my old friend, Ginny?" I asked

"No" he simply replied

"Fine" I finally answered "But let it be known that this is only going to be a one-time thing"

I could see Michael's huge grin as he grabbed my hand and took me to his cell. We then shut the cell door, locking us in together until supper, and to my surprise he immediately started kissing me.

I enjoyed the kiss but broke it up to ask "We just start like this, no words said?"

"You already gave me consent, so this is how hook-ups usually work" he joked

"Fair enough" I replied and went back to kissing him

I enjoyed the touch of his lips but I wanted something more so I pressed my tongue against his lips begging for entrance, but he stopped me and said "We can't get too passionate with the kissing or else our minds will be fooled that this is something other than a hook up"

Though I didn't like hearing that I realised that he was right. So naturally we removed each other's Azkaban jumpsuits, leaving us only in our underwear. I decided to be the first one to start the action by removing my bra. I could see Michael's mouth open with awe and he started to grope my breasts. To my surprise he seemed to know what he was doing, pleasuring me in ways only Cho had done before. My nipples immediately hardened when he carefully licked and sucked my tits.

Realizing that I had been moaning more than he was I decided to take action, by seductively saying "I see you already got a hard on for me, now let's see what I am working with"

I got on my knees and pulled down his underwear, letting his five-and-a-half-inch erect penis fling out towards my face. I grabbed his dick with my right hand and started to stroke his length. This action was responded with moans of approval, so I then started to use my left hand to play with his balls. Knowing that the sensation that Michael was feeling, thanks to the good work of my hands, would only last so long I got ready to give him a nice blowjob.

To begin I gently kissed the tip of his dick, I then opened my mouth and started to suck on the head of his cock. Michael moaned in pleasure as his dick got even harder than it was before. That resulted in me only trying to go further down his shaft, trying to get as much of his dick as I possibly could in my mouth. The action did not go unnoticed by Michael as he decided to push himself into me. Before long I was fully face fucking him.

"I'm going to blow" warned Michael

I didn't stop bobbing my head back and forth, enjoying his cock, as I didn't care. It was only a few seconds later when Michael jizzed his warm cum into my mouth.

"That was great" exclaimed Michael "I guess it is my turn to pleasure you, are you okay with me eating you out?"

At first I wanted to say yes, as I have previously had great experiences with a warm tongue exploring my vagina. But for some reason I remembered what Penelope had told me, to try anal.

"Since this is a one-time thing do you want to try something a little different?" I asked

"What exactly are you thinking of?" Michael asked in reply

"Anal" I replied sheepishly

"Oh, Hermione, you are a Goddess!" exclaimed a very happy Michael

I then got up, took off my panties, then walked over to Michael's cell bed and laid on my stomach. To my surprise he decided not to go straight in but rather tease me by moving his dick up and down my butt crack. He then forced my butt up so he could have good leverage to properly penetrate my asshole. At first I shrieked in pain, I had never felt the weird sensation of something so big going up my ass. But not unlike when Neville first popped my cherry it soon started to feel great. He soon started to explore my ass deeper than any fingers had previously. As a result, the room was drowning in the sound of Michael and my moans of pleasure.

"Oh, Hermione, I am going to cum!" warned Michael

"Then do it in my ass, I will not get pregnant in there" I replied

For the second time that day, Michael unleashed his cum into me.

"How have you still not came yet?" asked Michael

"I am not sure" I replied "Maybe it's because your dick hasn't shown my pussy any love"

"I didn't know you were so wild in bed; you seem so different from the girl I knew at Hogwarts" Michael mentioned

"Sometimes you have to break character to truly enjoy sex" I simply responded

With that being said I turned around and spread my legs, letting him have a nice view of my pussy. He immediately grabbed his dick aimed it at my pussy and thrusted in. Even though he wasn't as big as Neville the sensation of his cock thrusting in me felt amazing. We started to go faster when I finally started to truly realized why I wanted to have sex with Michael, my body started to tingle, ready for the long awaited and needed orgasm.

"Keep going!" I moaned "I am going to cum soon!"

True to my word, ten seconds later I had a huge orgasm, squirting my cum all over his dick. As a result, Michael pulled out of me and started to masturbate. His hand got faster and faster until he blew his third and final load on me, my breast and face getting hit with the hot white cum.

I tried to wipe the sticky cum off me, with little success, before getting dressed. Once we both had our Azkaban jumpsuits back on we sat back together in silence.

"You know we can still talk" mentioned Michael "It would make things less awkward"

"I know" I replied "But I have never done a one-night stand so I really don't know what to say"

We remained quiet while sometimes awkwardly glancing at each other until the loud magical voice instructed us to get ready to go down to the cafeteria for supper. Knowing that I wasn't going to be eating with Cho and Fleur tonight I waited for the guard to come. Seeing my messed up hair and my sweat soaked body was enough evidence the guard needed to handcuff me and bring me back to my cell to be alone for the next dozen hours as punishment for having sex.

 **I am sad to say that this might be the last chapter for a while as I am becoming very busy. I will eventually get back to writing more chapters, but in the mean time comments/suggestion are very much appreciated as I read all of them.**


	14. The Punisher Strikes Again

Sorry for the long wait but I have been planning and figuring out how I will end this story. I will try to finish this story by the end of this summer (no promises) to provide you with the answers and the end you seek. As you all should know by now, all rights to the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling and no profit has been made while I have been writing this story.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for breakfast. As was routine my cell door opened to a loud magical voice stating "Prisoners from cell block twenty-two, get up and out of bed, and be ready for inspection. Please come out of your cell with your hands on your head." Then, continuing the normal routine, two guards walked down the corridor with one guard waving his wand and in response the cells turned either red or green. As expected, my cell turned green meaning that it was clean and that I could go down for breakfast.

I walked to the cafeteria got some cereal and sat down with Cho and Fleur.

"Good morning!" I said

"Where were you last night?" asked Cho

"Locked up" I replied "I had some fun with a guy…"

Then, all of the sudden, there was a loud snap. At first, I thought it might have been some dumb prank that the other inmates where trying to pull. Then, when some inmates started to scream, I knew something was wrong. I looked up and I saw Bellatrix Lestrange, hanging in a noose, strangled by Devil's Snare. As chaos started to ensue I could see the words "The Punisher strikes again" written on her uniform.

The chaos was interrupted by the loud magical voice saying "All prisoners must return to their cells immediately! Any prisoners with knowledge about what lead to Bellatrix Lestrange's murder in the cafeteria must inform a guard immediately if they do not want an extended Azkaban sentence!"

Knowing that we did not have much of a choice in this sort of a situation Cho, Fleur, and I all left to our respective cells.

As soon as I got to my cell I closed the door behind me, rather than wait for it to close by itself magically, as I did not want to endanger myself with the chaos that may be ensuing after one of the most powerful members of the Azkaban staff was murdered.

I was then left to ponder on what had just happened. Who murdered Bellatrix Lestrange? The answer was obviously the punisher, or at the very least someone who has been inspired by the punisher's previous actions. That leads to the still unanswered question: Who is the punisher? I still have no clue. All I know is that he or she is currently responsible for the deaths of Penelope Clearwater, Sarah Tibel, and most recently Bellatrix Lestrange. The only connections I could make with these three people was Azkaban and me. Does that mean that I am next in line? Is Azkaban no longer safe for me anymore? Sadly, I had no answers to any of those questions. This was unlike when these sorts of mysteries arose at Hogwarts, here in Azkaban, I am locked up in my cell and am expected to allow the staff to find the answers. I cannot go to the library to do some research nor can I go secretly to the scene of the crime to do an investigation of my own.

After about an hour of pondering these questions my cell door shot open to reveal two guards, with their wands drawn.

"Hermione Granger!" one barked "Turn around, face the wall, get on your knees and put your hands on your head!"

Seeing absolutely no reason to resist, I followed their orders exactly. As expected they handcuffed me and lead me out of my cell and down the hall. I was then brought into an integration room, not unlike the one that Bellatrix interrogated me in after Sarah Tibel's murder. The guards then uncuffed me and cuffed my wrists to the interrogation table. After that was done they left, leaving me alone to wait and ponder my own thoughts.

After fifteen minutes or so, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the interrogation room. He sat down on the chair across from me and ordered "Hermione, I am going to need you to tell me everything you know about the punisher."

"Well that's easy" I replied "I know nothing."

"That's what they told me what you would say." said Kingsley "But I need more than that. The truth is that this punisher story is getting a lot of attention in the news right now and as a result this case is growing in profile with high level aurors, like me, being constantly added as part of the investigation. I don't know if the next auror will be as kind to you as I am now. Now Hermione, please, I need you to tell me everything that you know about the punisher."

"I can't" I told Kingsley "The only things I know about the punisher are basic facts. All I know is that the punisher killed Penelope Clearwater, Sarah Tibel, and Bellatrix Lestrange. The serial killer, if we can call whoever is doing this that, seems to be Azkaban based."

"Is that it?" asked Kingsley

"Yes" I answered

"Well now I have to tell you the ministry's running theory, that you are the Punisher…" Kingsley started

"That's not true!" I interrupted

"That is why I said 'the ministry's running theory' as I personally don't think you are a serial killer." explained Kingsley "However their facts are quite compelling. They believe that you killed Sarah Tibel because you were dissatisfied with her work which resulted in you getting a life sentence in Azkaban. They back up this fact thanks to a payment made to her account shortly before her murder, that payment relieved you from the remaining hours you had to work for her."

"That payment is because a friend of mine is trying to help me appeal my case" I once again interrupted "Plus Bellatrix already told me this theory and I told her, as I now tell you, that story is untrue!"

"Calm down Hermione and let me tell you the rest of the ministry's theory." replied Kingsley "The ministry also believes that, after you killed Sarah Tibel, your soul became divided and killing didn't bother you anymore. Therefore, after you were pregnant with Neville's child and after you got an abortion from Penelope Clearwater, you killed Doctor Clearwater, to avoid her from spilling the beans to the tabloids."

"That's ridiculous!" I once again interrupted

"Hermione, remember who is in the seat of power, I really need you to hear me out on the rest of the ministry's theory" said Kingsley

"Okay" I replied

"Finally they believe you killed Bellatrix because she was on your trail and she took half of your life savings at your trial. Do you have any questions or reputes against the ministry's theory?" asked Kingsley

"Well most of it is bullshit and I would happily dispute it in a court of law." I replied "The ministry's theory has gapping holes in it, and their links to me are weak at best."

"How so?" asked Kingsley

"Well let's focus on what happened earlier today with the death of Bellatrix." I started "Sure, I don't like her, but there are a ton of other inmates who don't like her either. That also does not explain how I got and used Devil's Snare, if we are to follow the ministry's theory, to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. The theory also ignores the fact that there were dozens of other inmates in the cafeteria at the time, anyone of them could have killed her."

"Well what the ministry is betting on is your power. You are one of the if not the most powerful witches locked up in Azkaban. Let me show you some of the evidence that has been filed against you." said Kingsley pulling a file out of his folder "This is the report card from your final year at Hogwarts. In it your herbology professor, Pomona Sprout, gave you an O and wrote as I quote 'Hermione Granger has proved to be very talented with herbology throughout her years at Hogwarts. She can already be classified as a great herbologist and could have a great career in this field if she chooses to pursue it.'"

"So what?" I asked

"So what!?" exclaimed Kingsley "What do you mean by 'so what'? That is a sufficient amount of evidence to prove that you could have killed Bellatrix. In a court, all the crown would have left to prove is that you had a motive to kill Bellatrix! A motive which I just outlined for you."

"Well it seems that the ministry has already made up their mind!" I replied "Let them take me to trial! I will no longer talk about this issue without a lawyer by my side."

"Alright then" said Kingsley while he packed up his stuff "Guards, take this inmate back to her cell!"

Two guards came into the room, uncuffed me from the interrogation table, forced my hands behind my back, and handcuffed me. They then walked me back to my cell where I would have to wait for the next time that I would be allowed out, to be with the other inmates of Azkaban.


	15. Group Play

All rights to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling. No money passed hands for the sake of this story.

Luckily the time I had to wait in my cell was not too long, as after inspections I was permitted to go back to the cafeteria and eat lunch with the other inmates.

When I arrived, I grabbed a sandwich and a milk carton, and saw that Cho and Fleur sitting with Michael Corner. I groaned in disbelief, why did Michael have to sit with us? It was going to make lunch super uncomfortable, especially after I hooked up with him just yesterday. Realizing that sitting with them was a better option than sitting with Neville and Xenophilius and a much better option than sitting with a group of death eaters, I walked over to sit with them.

"You look happy" I remarked to Cho's beaming smile.

"Well its been four and a half years since my arrest and I haven't seen Michael since Hogwarts." Cho explained "We left on an odd note on our last year of Hogwarts… but it has been nice to catch up."

"It 'az been very 'eird for me to talk to zim, az I don't know Micheal zat all." said Fleur

"Ya, its been nice talking to you two." Michael said simply, recognising the awkwardness that arose from my arrival to the table.

"So as I was saying to you two earlier" Cho started "This Punisher person is seriously dangerous. I have spent more time in Azkaban than the rest of you guys and I have never seen so many high ranking aurors here before."

"Hold on Cho" I interrupted "If you got to talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt, I am the punisher!"

"Seriously?" asked Michael

"Yup!" I replied "He told me that I was the lead suspect when he interrogated me about an hour ago."

"Well since we all know that it isn't you" stated Cho "I suggest that we take some extra safety precautions as this serial killer is super powerful and is probably a well-trained death eater. Just take in the fact that whoever it is killed Bellatrix, a very powerful witch, possibly with no wand."

"What sort of safety precautions are you suggesting?" I asked

"It has become clear to me, after the years I have spent in Azkaban, that prisoners are at their most venerable when they are walking alone in the corridors." explained Cho "So I figure that we group up and accompany each other as we walk to a chosen cell. That way we will always be watching each other's back. Plus, when the guard takes away the person who is not supposed to be in that cell back to their respective cell, as punishment, they are getting accompanied, and more importantly protected, by a trained professional. Since this would mean that we will always be in groups of at least two we should be somewhat more protected from the punisher."

"Agreed!" said Michael almost immediately

"Okay, I guess" I said "How are we going to split up? I imagine it would be hard to sneak in four people into one cell."

"Well I figured that you and Fleur could sneak into Fleur's cell…" started Cho

"Iz it okay if I go with 'eno?" interrupted Fleur

Cho quickly glanced at Michael who gave her a quick smirk "Ya, I guess that's fine. I guess that also means that Hermione and Michael will be accompanying me to my cell."

"Shall we go then?" Michael asked "I am all done and I know that we are going to be asked to return to our cells soon."

"Sure" said Cho

We then all got up from the table, Fleur walked to Xenophilius, while Michael and I followed Cho to her Azkaban cell. After our arrival, Michael closed the cell door and then joined Cho and I, as we were already sitting on Cho's bed. I saw Michael then whisper something into Cho's ear. Cho nodded her head in approval and they started to make out.

"Woah you two!" I stated "Don't forget that I am still here!"

"Then by all means join us!" replied Cho enthusiastically

"Well…" I started

"Things have been a bit weird between us today" finished Michael

"Why?" asked Cho

"Do you remember this morning when I told you that I had some fun with a guy?" I asked

"Yes" replied Cho

"Well that was code for having a one night stand with me" said Michael

"I don't see why that's an issue, Hermione and Michael, you each have already had sex with me before." Cho replied

Michael's jaw dropped, but I tried to keep my cool and I said "But what we did yesterday was supposed to be a one night thing and I don't know if I want to do it with him again."

"Why not give it a try?" said Cho "We can stop if you don't like it. Judging by Michael's face right now, he is definitely down for whatever."

"Okay" I replied "On the condition that I don't have to kiss Michael"

Michael grinned, knowing what I was referencing. Before Cho could ask any more questions about what I just said, I kissed her. I knew Michael was getting really horny by just watching us make out, but I didn't care, I love kissing Cho's lips. I soon couldn't resist, I unzipped my Azkaban jumpsuit, leaving me in just my underwear. In response, Cho did the same.

Michael couldn't just sit back and watch us make out in our underwear as he said "Hey, let me into the action!"

Cho broke from kissing me and went over to Michael and said seductively "Well you need to have a lot less clothing on if you want to join us" while unzipping his Azkaban jumpsuit for him, leaving him just in his boxers.

Cho and Michael started to kiss. Watching them kiss felt wrong. It made me feel like I was intruding on something more special. It was like I was the third wheel to their parade.

The wait wasn't too long because Cho broke up the kiss and said "I think it is time for me to see your lovely dick once again!"

Cho then pulled down Michael's boxers and started to give him a blowjob. Realizing that I had to join in at some point, I removed my bra and, while standing behind Cho, unclasped Cho's bra, which she let fall to the ground. To help Cho out, I got on my knees beside her and slowly sucked on Michael's balls.

"Oh man!" exclaimed Michael "I don't think that I can hold on much longer!"

Cho stopped her blowjob and said "Then cum over our two beautiful faces!"

Michael started to masturbate and before long, shots of cum came out. Each shot landed somewhere different, from my breast to even Cho's nose. With some help from Michael, Cho and I licked off and swallowed Michael's cum.

"What should we do next?" asked Michael

"We should do the triangle." I answered

"What's the triangle?" asked Cho

Realising this was probably Michael and Cho's first threesome I answered "Basically Michael will lie on his back. That will allow Cho to ride his crock while I position my pussy for Michael to eat out. That will then leave you and me in the position to kiss and rub tits, thus forming a human sex triangle."

"Okay, I get it" said Cho

Michael then lay on Cho's hard cell bed while Cho and I removed our panties. We got into the positions that I had suggested and started to pleasure each other. Michael was a fine at eating me out but my real pleasure came from kissing and getting groped by Cho. To my surprise, Cho didn't seem like she was getting any pleasure from Michael, it seemed to me like she was faking her moans. Unlike for me, where the pleasure was still intense. It was not long before I cummed on Michael's face.

As a result, Cho and I got out of our positions and licked up my juices from Michael's face. We then shared the liquid in a passionate kiss with each other.

"I think that we should have just enough time for Cho and I to switch positions before they call us for dinner." I said

With that being said, Cho got into the position which allowed Michael could eat her out, as I slowly inserted his dick into my vagina. Our fucking was nice and slow to begin with but soon Michael started to rapidly increase the pace. Despite that bothering me, my main concern was to try to give Cho the pleasurable experience that she was lacking. I tried to kiss her and touch her breasts in the way she enjoyed when we had our last sexual encounter in hopes that something would click.

That effort was all for nothing as, not too long after, Michael exclaimed "I'm going to cum soon!"

Not wanting to make the same mistake I made in my last threesome, I dismounted from Michael's dick and started to give him a blowjob while he still licked Cho's pussy. But just as Michael had warned he blew his load, right into my mouth.

I shared his cum with Cho in a hot naked girl on naked girl kiss that Michael watched in awe. Despite my will to kiss Cho all day, I also knew that I did not want to be brought back to my cell naked. So, I broke up our kiss and started to put my Azkaban approved clothing back on. Following my lead, Cho and Michael did the same.

"We should totally do this again some time!" Michael exclaimed

"I am not so sure I would like that" replied Cho honestly

"I agree with Cho" I replied

Luckily the awkwardness that was caused by our answers to Michael's statement was broken when the magical voice called for inspections. As Cho's cell turned red and it was obvious that we just had sex the guards quickly handcuffed Michael and I and led us back to our respective cells.

When I arrived, I picked up the tray that magically appeared in my cell and started to eat supper. I knew then that I was not going to see anyone until tomorrow.


	16. The Clout

All rights to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling and the few studios she has sold partial rights to, if that is not already a well-known fact. No profit was made while I have been writing this story.

I lay down on my hard and cold Azkaban bed. I hoped to get a good long night's sleep. I wished that a good rest would help me clear my head from the crazy stuff that has been going down over the past few days.

I started to dose off but I was awakened suddenly by my cell door being open along with the two guards who entered my cell. One of the guards raised her wand and said "Hermione Granger, get out of your bed, put your hands on your head, turn your back to us, and then get on your knees!"

Being too tired to object, I followed the guard's instructions. As I expected, she handcuffed me and lead me out of my cell and into the corridor. As we walked down the hall I started to wonder: Who would want to see me this late at night? Perhaps it's Harry, last time he visited me early in the morning to try to avoid attention. Perhaps the late evening shields him just as well. But as we made the turn towards the interrogation rooms, which is away from the visitor's room, I suddenly had the sense that I was going to be questioned about the punisher again.

When we arrived at an interrogation room the two guards uncuffed me, sat me down, and cuffed me to the table. They then left me alone to wait. I hated that whoever called for me brought me down at this late hour. Whoever comes through that door will do the same thing Kingsley Shacklebolt did this morning, ask me questions, get frustrated that I know nothing, and then accuse me of being the punisher.

These expectations were shattered when the Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy, and two of his bodyguards walked into the interrogation room.

"Surprised to see me Granger?" Lucius asked

Knowing the immense power that he held over me I chose not to reply.

"So you are not a talker, that's fine." Lucius said "All you need to do is one of two things: You can either admit that you are the serial killer known as the punisher or tell me who in the hell is calling him/herself 'the punisher'."

"I will tell you what I have told everyone before you, I do not know who the punisher is and I am certainty not the punisher, as I am not a killer." I said sternly

"Anthony and Maxine, can you leave us alone and stand outside the door until I call you back in please?" Lucius asked his body guards

"Are you sure?" asked one of the bodyguards "If the rumors are true, Granger might be the most dangerous and deranged witch alive."

"It's quite alright Anthony" replied Lucius "I think that I can handle her myself."

With that said, the two bodyguards left with no further disputes.

"Now that we are alone, let's have a real conversation." stated Lucius "I know that you are a smart witch. You helped to defeat the dark lord, not an easy task. Hell, you even read through me and rather than allow me to arrest the entire golden trio you took the fall. These are all noble things to do, killing however isn't noble nor a smart thing to do."

"Says the death eater." I replied

In response Lucius slapped me hard across my face and said "That has been proven to be untrue in a court of law! Plus, that is not why I am talking to you here personally! I am here so that you can tell me who is the punisher is, if it is not you!"

"I don't know who the punisher is!" I honestly exclaimed "This is not Hogwarts; I cannot investigate a crime that I am not involved in since I spend most of my day in an Azkaban cell!"

"You lie!" Lucius shouted before hitting me in the head again.

"No, I am being honest when I tell you that, other than the basic facts which I am sure that you have been briefed on, I know shit."

Not getting the response he was looking for Lucius hit me again, this time in the stomach. "I don't like hurting you Granger, but I gave you the chance to tell Kingsley, a supporter of you, who the punisher is and you chose not to take the easy way out. So, if you want me to stop the violence, just tell me who is this punisher person or admit to your murdering ways!"

"Punch me all day long Malfoy!" I said in resistance "Hell, use the cruciatus curse on me and I'll keep telling you the honest answer, I do not know who the punisher is!"

"You don't know how much I would like to use the cruciatus curse right now" replied Lucius who punched me again "Sadly, it would be too much of a scandal if the press found out that the Minister of Magic used an unforgivable curse, especially on a minor celebrity like yourself. I would be ruined and would be living in an Azkaban cell that is next to yours. Now admit that you are the punisher or tell me who claims that mantle!"

"For fuck sake!" I exclaimed in anger "I do not know who, nor did I, kill Sarah Tibel, Penelope Clearwater, and Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Lucius punched me and said "I don't think that you get it Granger! I don't give a shit about Sarah Tibel and Penelope Clearwater! If you or someone else killed them I wouldn't be here right now. I want to find out who is Bellatrix's killer. She is not just my sister-in-law, she was a close and loyal member of the Malfoy family!"

At that moment, I felt really stupid. Why else would the Minister of Magic be interrogating me and using such violence if were not for family?

"I am so sorry for your lost." I said trying to sympathise with him "My condolences go out to you and your family."

"You should have fucking thought of that before you killed her!" yelled Lucius who the punched me three times in the head. "You know the evidence that is there is against you and you already have a life sentence in Azkaban! Why not give up the final bit of evidence? Allow these families who have a dead loved one to have some closure!"

"I can't do that because, as I have already repeatedly told you, I am innocent, I am not the punisher nor do I know who the punisher is." I said "That's the truth and I am sticking to it. I will even fight it in court of law if you want me to!"

"If that's the way you want it then fine!" exclaimed Lucius "I will tell you what I plan to do. I am going to get Ernest Hawkworth, the top crown lawyer at our disposal to fight you at your trial. You can fight as hard as you would like with the crappy lawyer you'll get, as you have no money, but you will surely lose!"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked "You can't ruin my image any further than you already have! I've already got a life time sentence to Azkaban! Why push any further?"

"I am doing this because you, the punisher, needs to get the proper punishment." Lucius explained "To me, that punishment is death!"

"But executions were recently outlawed!" I replied

"True" replied Lucius "It was quite unfortunate that happened. However, I am the Minister of Magic, if I talk to the right people I am sure that we can reinstate that law before your trial even begins!"

I then decided to remain silent, as I didn't want to trigger him into further punishing me.

"You have nothing else to say?" Lucius asked "Fine!"

Lucius opened the door to let his bodyguards back in along with a couple of regular Azkaban guards.

"Guards take this inmate back to her cell!" Lucius ordered "Wait, now that I think of it, put her in solitary confinement for a week. Make sure that there is a guard always present so she cannot secretly escape. Therefore, if the punisher doesn't strike again, we will know that Hermione Granger is the punisher."

The guards then led me back to my Azkaban cell. When we arrived, I knew at that the sound of my door locking was one of the few things that I will hear in this upcoming and very lonely week.


	17. The Hint

The one week in isolation was one of the worst weeks of my life. I was left to ponder my own thoughts, which were mainly about the punisher. In a way, I was hoping that the punisher would get caught by some sort of evidence which would miraculously show up. At the same time as I was hoping for that miracle, I was worried that one of my friends could be killed by this serial killer.

These concerns ended when two guards entered my cell. One had his wand drawn while the other started to read the document in her hands. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are now charged the murder of Sarah Tibel, Penelope Clearwater, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Due to the unique location of your crimes and current living situation you will not have to be rebooked. You are expected to get a lawyer for your preliminary court hearing on Friday. If you cannot afford a lawyer you can contact the Ministry of Magic by witting a letter which first must be approved by an official in the Azkaban owlery wing. Then the letter then must get approved by the Ministry of Magic. If all goes well, you will be contacted by one of the Ministry's on call lawyers. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I replied

"Due to the high-profile level of this case and the recognition that is attached to your name, the news media has been briefed about the charges pressed against you. There are many reporters who currently wish to ask you questions. Do you want me to take you to the visitors' room so they can do so?" asked the Azkaban guard

"No" I replied

"Alright" she responded "Then you will wait in this cell, for cell inspections, and if your cell passes you will be allowed to eat breakfast with the other inmates."

The two guards then left me alone in my cell. After about fifteen minutes the loud magical voice stated "Prisoners from cell block twenty-two, get up and out of your bed and be ready for cell inspections. Please come out of your cell with your hands on your head." Then, two guards walked down the corridor with one guard waving his wand and in response the cells turned either red or green. As expected, my cell turned green, meaning that it was clean and that I could go down for breakfast for the first time in a week.

When I arrived at the cafeteria, I grabbed some food to eat and then went to sit with Cho, who was sitting alone.

When I arrived at the table that Cho was sitting at and put my food down, she hugged me. "Where have you been all week?" she asked "I was so worried that something bad had happened to you!"

"I was in solitary confinement for a week" I responded

"Why?" asked Cho

"Lucius Malfoy decided to use his power as the Minister of Magic to interrogate me and put me on trial for the murder of Sarah Tibel, Penelope Clearwater, and Bellatrix Lestrange." I replied "He figured that if he put me in isolation for a week and the punisher doesn't kill again, it would work as evidence to convict me as the punisher."

"That's crazy!" Cho responded "Why would he think that you are the punisher? He should know you well enough to know that you would never kill!"

"I have been asking myself that all week" I answered "and honestly I still have no good answer."

"I think I know what you need" said Cho "In five minutes, you are going to sneak off with me to my cell."

"Why in five minutes?" I asked "I have barely started to eat!"

"I have been in Azkaban long enough to notice patterns" replied Cho "In five minutes they will be changing guards. As you are probably labelled as an active serial killer, there is likely a few more guards watching you than normal, so you don't break the rules. So our best chance of successfully getting to my cell is in five minutes, no more, no less."

Realising I that Cho was right I quickly gulped down my breakfast and left with her at the right moment. When we arrived at her cell she closed the door and started to kiss me.

"You knew that coming here meant sex?" Cho asked

"Yes" I answered

"Good" she replied "Now I have your consent."

Cho then went back to kissing me in her deep embrace. I broke up the kiss and unzipped my Azkaban jumpsuit before seductively removing my bra and panties. Cho stood watching, fully clothed and in complete awe.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" I asked

"Yes" replied Cho "Its just sometimes I forget how beautiful you are."

I could feel that I was starting to blush, which Cho replied to with a passionate kiss. Cho broke up the kiss by pushing me back, forcing me to take a seat on her bed. She immediately unzipped her Azkaban jumpsuit and just let it drop to the ground. In her underwear, she started to seductively sway her hips to an imaginary beat. She then teased me by pulling down one strap of her bra before unclasping it and slowly taking it off. She then turned around and bent over so I could see her beautiful ass while she slowly took off her panties.

"Wow" I said as I finally could enjoy her naked beauty.

"Do you think I could be a stripper in another life?" asked Cho jokingly

Rather than answer her question I started to kiss her. We soon feel onto Cho's bed with her lying on top of me. Cho then moved her arm down so she could shove two fingers into my pussy. She then started to push her fingers in and out, only to be interrupted with my sweet moans. To in increase my ecstasy she used her free hand to play with my breasts while also starting to gently suck my nipples. All this pleasure lead to me giving a powerful orgasm.

Cho brought her head down to my pussy and licked up my juices. Rather than share it in a kiss, like we did before, she swallowed it and continued to explore my pussy with her tongue. Having Cho pleasure me in in such a way made me feel relaxed. In fact, this moment was probably at the most relaxed state I felt in my time so far in Azkaban. My relaxation increased as I climaxed on Cho's face. As she licked up my juices, I felt that I could almost fall asleep.

"Hey, don't be a lazy lover!" complained Cho "It's my turn!"

"But I am so relaxed right now!" I tried to explain.

"I don't care" she responded "It's my turn to get eaten out!"

Knowing that this was an argument that I was not going to win, I slowly got up and out of her bed, allowing her to take my spot. I then brought my head down to her pussy and started to explore it with my tongue. I loved the feel of her very short pussy hair across my tongue. It didn't take long for Cho to orgasm on my face. I got Cho to help clean off her cum from my face, only to then share her juices in a passionate kiss.

After that, we started to cuddle, knowing that there was still time before we will be called for lunch.

"It sucks that you are being tried as the punisher" Cho said trying to start small talk.

"I know" I replied

"Do you have any plans?" she asked

"No" I honestly replied "I might try to contact Harry as he said that he would be willing to help me with my legal fees."

"That is kind of him" said Cho

"Ya" I replied "The issue is that I cannot easily contact him. It would be just so much easier if I knew who the punisher is."

"True" replied Cho "I wish we knew everyone's back story so we could figure out who is connected to Sarah, Penelope, and Bellatrix."

"Oh shit, your right!" I exclaimed in a moment of realisation. "I know who it is!"

"Who is it?" asked Cho as she watched me put my clothes back on quickly.

"I'll give you a hint, the connection is family." I stated

"I still don't know…" started Cho

"Never mind who it is!" I said "I just need your help, because I am going to do something really stupid."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Cho as she put her Azkaban jumpsuit back on.

"I need you to try to hold back the guards so I can escape and confront the punisher." I answered

"Why do you need to confront him or her now?" asked Cho "Wouldn't it be safer to tell the guards who the punisher is?"

"The guards won't believe me since they think that I am the punisher!" I explained, "We need to stop the real punisher now because we don't know when he will strike again!"

Not long after I said that we heard the loud magical voice stated "Prisoners from cell block twenty-one, get ready for cell inspections. Please come out of your cell with your hands on your head."

I waited with Cho inside her cell, choosing not to go into the corridor. When the two guards peered in to see why Cho was not leaving her cell I pushed one of the guards who tripped over and fell on his colleague. I then started to sprint towards the punisher's cell. I did a quick shoulder check and saw that Cho had literally jumped on the two guards buying me even more time.

Luckily, I was fast enough to avoid the guards and to make it into the punisher's cell. Unfortunately, I heard his cell door close behind me.

Sorry for the cliff-hanger but they are fun (for me at least). Stay tuned for the next chapter where you will figure out who is the punisher.


	18. The Punisher Unmasked

All rights to the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and no money was made by this fanfiction.

I started to panic, I never intended to be locked in a cell with the punisher, I just wanted to confront him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Neville Longbottom, who was hiding his hands behind his back.

Realising that Neville might not know that I figured out his secret, I said "I just feel that we haven't talked for such a long time and I thought that we should catch up."

"What is there to catch up on?" asked Neville "Like you, I have been rotting away in Azkaban, there is nothing new to 'catch up' on."

"I just felt that things have been awkward between us and I…" I started

"Stop with the bullshit!" Neville interrupted while also revealing that he was holding his make shift wand behind his back "Things became awkward between us after we disagreed what to do with my unborn child. Now tell me, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk" I said

"About what?" asked Neville as he pointed his wand at me "The fact that I am the punisher?"

"You're the punisher!" I said trying to sound surprised

"You're not the best liar Hermione." Neville stated "I knew it would be a matter of time before you would figure out that I am the punisher!"

"Then why did you kill Sarah Tibel, Penelope Clearwater, and Bellatrix Lestrange?" I asked

"Wait" said Neville in a moment of confusion "Did you really not know that I am the punisher?"

"I knew" I responded "There were clues that I did not see immediately, but the Devil's Snare is obviously your work."

"Fuck!" exclaimed Neville "I knew I should have killed her like I killed the other two!"

"Stop it! Why do you talk about killing?" I asked "In Hogwarts you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I am a different person now than the kid I was in Hogwarts" Neville explained "In Hogwarts I had hopes and the possibility to become someone important. That possibility has been robbed from me and now I am the man fighting for what is right!"

"First of all, you are in Azkaban on your own accord, you never should have beaten up Luna." I said sternly "Secondly, killing is wrong, which is why Harry, Ron, nor I used the killing curse during the war!"

"Oh, these bitches deserved what came to them!" Neville explained with his wand still drawn.

"Why?" I asked

"Well it all comes down to you in a way." Neville explained "You opened my eyes to realise that I can never go back to my old life. You told me to try and do something while I am here in Azkaban…"

"I never meant that in terms of murdering people!" I interrupted

"Well Tibel, Clearwater and Lestange all deserved their death sentences!" exclaimed Neville

"Explain further" I demanded in frustration

"Sarah Tibel stole my life, so I simply returned the favour." Neville explained "If it weren't for her, Luna would have never found her lesbian side and she would have married me!"

"That's not how it works!" I tried to explain

"Do you want me to explain myself further or not?" asked Neville

"Yes, but…" I said

"Then shut up!" Neville interrupted "After I killed Sarah Tibel, I got the word that you had gotten Penelope Clearwater to help you with aborting my child. That is when I realised that I have been fighting for my family. So, I killed her for killing my unborn child."

"You sick fucking excuse of a man!" I burst out in anger "She was just doing her fucking job!"

Neville stopped me by pointing his wand at my neck and said "I don't care! She ended my chance of continuing my bloodline, she killed my future!"

"You are fucking sick!" I said but since I wanted answers I asked "But why did you kill Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Why do you care about her?" asked Neville "You know that she is fucking evil!"

"I just want the end of the story." I said

"Well as you know Bellatrix was part of the group who tortured my parents." Neville explained "She also committed countless other unforgivable crimes as a death eater. So since I was down the rabbit hole already, as I had killed two other people, I decided to execute her in the means of a small drop and a sudden stop with my advanced herbology skills. But unfortunately, I now have to kill you!"

"No you don't!" I begged "Let's just talk this through."

"There is nothing else to say" said Neville "I told you everything, so I can't let you out and allow you to rat me out!"

"I would never do that!" I lied "Especially not you, as I am your friend!"

"You lie!" yelled Neville in rage "You would tell the guard everything the second you step out of my cell."

"No, I'd…" I started

"Stop it!" interrupted Neville "I am sick of your excuses! Ava…"

"Wait!" I interrupted, stopping him from killing me. "You need to calm down! I think that a well-deserved blowjob will do the trick."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Neville who was in a state of confusion.

"Because I love you" I lied

I started to unzip his Azkaban jumpsuit, despite not wanting to have sex with Neville. Sadly, I figured that having sex with him would be the only way to hold him off from killing me before an Azkaban guard comes bursting in.

I was wrong. Neville broke out of his confused fantasy state and slapped me away from him. "I know you don't love me" said Neville "You made that part exceptionally clear! Ava…"

I have almost died a countless number of times. Sometimes I escaped death on a stroke of pure luck. This was one of the luckiest moments of my life, as halfway through Neville muttering the killing curse he was interrupted by his cell door opening violently.

The two guards had their wands drawn and one ordered "Drop your wand immediately and put your hands on your head!"

"Never" muttered Neville "Avada Kedavra"

The front guard then dropped dead. The second guard, who was quick on her feet, casted an Expelliarmus spell, effectively disarming Neville. She then casted the Incarcerous spell on Neville which successfully bound him with thick ropes.

The guard then turned to me and ordered "Get on your knees and put your hands on your head"

I did as she told me to, as quickly as possible, not wanting to give her another reason to be upset after her colleague had just died. She then came over to me and handcuffed my hands behind my back.

"Neville is the punisher" I stated

"I know" she responded while trying to hold back tears "I just wish that we weren't so reckless. If we waited a few more seconds for back up, Geoffrey Hooper, my partner wouldn't be dead!"

"If you entered Neville's cell a few seconds later I would be dead!" I explained "Your partner Geoffrey saved my life. He is a hero and will be remembered as such."

Unfortunately, our conversation came to a quick end as back up arrived. Though several guards focused on Neville, since he just murdered one of their own, a couple guards grabbed me and brought me back to my cell without a single word said.

Not long after it went public that Neville was the punisher, the case against me was dropped. For my bravery for standing to and confronting the punisher, I got punished with one week in isolation, for obstruction of justice.

I would like to give credit to mioremrkle who claimed that my version of Neville was out of character after he punched Hermione when she chose to abort his child. So, since I now apparently write entire story arks based off of comments I don't agree with, please comment and let me know what you think. I know that this chapter may seem like the end of everything so far, but I will be introducing a couple characters (from already established Harry Potter lore) in the upcoming chapters who will really change up Hermione's time in Azkaban.


	19. Green Grass

I have been very busy lately and I don't know if I will able to come back to writing this fanfiction. So, I decided to write a chapter that properly concludes everything that I have written thus far but also leaves us in a place where I can continue the story if and/or when I find the time to write some more. As always, all rights to the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JK Rowling

It was six months after Neville was taken away from my Azkaban cell block to Cell Block One which, after the Second Wizarding War, is now commonly referred to as the Serial Killer Block. It is where the most dangerous and vicious Voldemort supporters, like Fenrir Greyback, were put to serve their life sentences. A place deserving of Neville's residence after all of his murders.

However, now that the mystery of who is the Punisher was solved, Azkaban became boring. It was starting to become a routine. I would wake up, eat my meals with Cho and Fleur, and then go back to bed. In six months, I only got lucky a few times and had only seen Harry once. All he had to say was that he had to finalize some paperwork and agree to a contract with a lawyer before we could go on with an appeal to my case. I don't care about that more, I now must accept that the rest of my life will be behind bars.

Today was a day that started like any other day here. I woke up, I passed inspections, and went down to the cafeteria to meet up with Cho and Fleur.

After I got my breakfast I noticed that neither Cho nor Fleur had arrived at the Cafeteria yet. It was expected that Fleur would not show up now that she and Xenophilus were sleeping together quite a lot lately because his Azkaban sentence is coming to an early end due to his good behaviour after committing a non-violent crime. However, Cho was usually here by now.

I decided to sit alone, it was not like I had anything new to tell Cho and Fleur if they had shown up. Sometimes silence is nice, even when it is lonely.

Unfortunately, my time alone was brought to an end when Astoria Greengrass sat in the chair across from me.

"Hermione, you have to help me!" begged Astoria.

"No, I don't" I replied

"But I don't know anything about Azkaban and I need someone who I can trust!" Astoria pleaded.

"We weren't exactly friends in Hogwarts…" I started.

"I know" interrupted Astoria "But you are the closest I got. I have no connection to anyone else here."

"Well, then you shouldn't have gotten arrested!" I snapped back.

"But I am innocent!" stated Astoria.

"So is half the people you can talk to here." I replied.

"I am not lying!" Astoria exclaimed "I was recently given a twenty-year sentence to Azkaban for supporting Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts. You of all people should know that I was locked up with the other Slytherins in the dungeons."

"So, you might be able to successfully appeal your case. What does any of this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Nothing" replied Astoria "I just want someone who can guide me, someone who can teach me how to survive Azkaban until I get out. In other words, I want you to be my friend or maybe something more than that."

I started to realise that Astoria really just wanted my company. In a way, she reminded me of my first week in Azkaban. I wanted to help her but I had one important question: "What do you mean by 'or maybe something more than that'?"

"I read the tabloids." stated Astoria "I know that most of it is bullshit but the rumour is that you are bisexual."

"So what?" I asked

"Well so am I" replied Astoria

I kept quiet as I was not sure how I wanted to react to Astoria's advances.

However, Astoria pushed on by zipping down her Azkaban jumpsuit to show her cleavage and said "You may not have noticed it, but I always had to hide from blushing when I saw you walking the halls of Hogwarts. I really loved the mysterious asexual goodie two shoes routine you put on."

"You know that you cannot have a normal relationship in Azkaban." I mentioned

"Well that just means that we cannot go on dates!" exclaimed Astoria "Who cares? Let's just go straight to the fun part."

"You know that sex is banned in Azkaban, right?" I asked

"Then why did I hear two people moaning in the cell next to mine last night?" asked Astoria in reply.

"Then let me rephrase my question then." I replied, "Are you willing to accept the consequences if we decide to go through with this?"

"Yes" replied Astoria.

I hesitated on my response. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I didn't know Astoria too well, but not knowing someone well had never stopped me from sleeping with someone before. Looking at Astoria now I had to admire her hidden beauty. Finally, I decided what the hell?

"Great!" I replied, "So do you want to go to my cell or should we go to yours'?"

"To be honest" started Astoria "I'm curious what another Azkaban cell looks like."

"They all look basically the same" I replied, "But let's go to mine and give you that experience."

We then got up from our table and walked down to my cell.

Once we entered I closed my cell and I started to kiss Astoria.

Astoria broke up the kiss and asked "Do you know that you will be my first?"

"You're a virgin!" I said in complete shock.

"No" she replied quickly "I lost my virginity around five years ago, to Draco Malfoy."

"Great" I replied sarcastically.

"Trust me I regret it." Astoria stated clearly "But it was back in my sixth year when Draco approached me. I understand if you don't get it but he was the 'it' boy in the Slytherin House and his reputation in bed was legendary and was widely gossiped about by the girls of the house. Anyways, he took me on a really nice date in Hogsmead and then we went into an empty classroom, casted a silencing spell and then did the deed. At the time, I thought that I was participating in the highlight of my days in Hogwarts. It was maybe a little under a year or so ago before I started to regret it. I realised that he was just sleeping with every pureblood he could until he found the right one to marry, which was Ginny. His whole method in regards to choosing witches is disgusting to begin with, but worst when you think of all the death that kind of thinking has brought to the wizarding world."

"That's interesting, but it still doesn't answer my question." I said, "What do you mean by 'I will be your first'?"

"I meant that you will be the first witch that I will sleep with." replied Astoria

"Really?" I asked "Are you sure that you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes" replied Astoria "Especially with you."

She then moved in and started to kiss me again. As far as kissing goes she wasn't bad. The kissing slowly accelerated and became more passionate with every breath.

Astoria made the first real move by breaking up our kiss for a moment so she could unzip my Azkaban jumpsuit, which I happily let drop to the floor. It was only seconds later before she was only in her bra and panties too.

We kissed for a little while longer before we simultaneously unclasped our bras. We then when back to smooching, allowing our naked boobs squish together. The feeling was so great that I had to treat Astoria for her good work. I broke up our kiss and started to suck on her left tit while I used my right hand to simulate the other one. Almost instantly my actions was responded to by Astoria's soft moans.

After a while I switched my position so that my tongue could enjoy her right breast while my left hand could massage the left one.

Once Astoria was satisfied with my work she pulled back and said "Now it's my turn to suck on your big fucking tits."

She then copied my prior actions. Though it took her a while to get the hang of it, I soon felt my nipples harden and heard the soft moans escaping my mouth.

Satisfied with her work, Astoria pulled back and asked "What do you want to do next?"

Realising that she had never had sex with another woman before, I answered "Pull down your panties, lay on my bed, and spread your legs. Then I'll be able to pleasure your pussy."

"Okay" responded Astoria, who then followed my instructions.

I then climbed up on my bed with her and stuck two fingers up her vagina. I then moved my two fingers around, making sure that I hit all of her pleasure spots. This was instantly responded to by Astoria's moans.

"Oh, you fucking like that, don't you?" I said

"Yes! I'm now so fucking close!" Astoria responded

I started to pump my fingers in and out of her a little faster to help her get to her release. Then, as excepted, she came all over my fingers.

I brought my cum soaked fingers up to her mouth for her to suck up while I cleaned up her pussy with my tongue. I kept going after her vagina was clean of her cum with the goal to show her some more pleasure being in my mind. This did not go unnoticed by Astoria, as she was making the loudest moans of our entire love making session.

Before long Astoria screamed "I'm about to cum!"

Excited with the prospect that Astoria is going to pleasure me next, I continued, making sure that my tongue hit her pleasure points.

Astoria couldn't hold it back anymore and came. I carefully licked it all up and shared her cum with her in a hot kiss.

"Do you think you can pleasure me now?" I asked

"Yes!" said Astoria enthusiastically.

I pulled down my panties and Astoria said "I never imagined that the first girl that I would see naked and get intimate with would be Ms. Iron Knickers Hermione Granger!"

I couldn't help but blush and bring in Astoria for a passionate kiss. That didn't last for too long because it was Astoria's turn to pleasure my pussy.

I lay down and spread my legs, allowing Astoria to get the best possible angle to the most private part of my body. Astoria got right to work and started to lick my trimmed pussy hair and then started to preform cunnilingus. With each lick, Astoria got deeper into me, which was thanked by my passionate moans.

After a while I couldn't hold back and I warned Astoria "I'm going to cum!"

"That's alright, cum all over my face!" said Astoria quickly before she went back to pleasuring my wet pussy.

I then came, hitting all parts of Astoria's beautiful face. Astoria pulled up with a broad smile on her cum soaked face. I helped Astoria with her situation by licking clean her face and sharing her warm cum in a passionate kiss.

We broke up that kiss so we could cuddle and share our naked heat before the inevitable end had to happen.

About a minute into our cuddle Astoria asked me "Does this mean that we are like a couple now?"

My mind couldn't help but flash back to when I asked Cho the same question several months ago after I had first slept with her. I remembered how bad it felt to be rejected. In hindsight, the rejection allowed me to open up more sexual experiences and it is part of the reason why I was willing to be sexually active with Astoria today.

I made my decision "Yes, as long as you are okay with me being your first girlfriend."

"Of course" responded Astoria

With that we shared one last passionate kiss before putting our Azkaban mandated clothing on in the shared knowledge that the cell inspections before lunch will soon be happening.

We talked for maybe a minute before the loud magical voice instructed us to get out of the cell to allow for inspections to happen.

When the guards arrived to my cell they immediately handcuffed Astoria and locked me back in for the lunch period as punishment for having sex with her.

As I sat down with the sandwich that magically appeared in my cell I started to realise that maybe Azkaban isn't as bad as it is made out to be. Though I will always be stuck in an endless repetitive routine, at least I had friends. Sure, a couple of them are morally flawed murderers but sometimes we have to accept what life gives to us. Plus, I now have my first relationship since my messy break-up with Ron happened. I could barely imagine what the tabloids would say if they figured out that I went from dating the member of the golden trio to a female Slytherin. But for now, all is well in Azkaban Cell Block 22.


End file.
